Les vampires existent !
by Luffiee
Summary: Pendant un voyage scolaire où je ne peu aller parce que je n'ai pas l'argent pour ça ou juste parce que je ne veux pas crever une autre fois, je découvre qu'en revenant, mes amis me cache quelque chose, mais quoi ? Je sens que je vais le découvrir à mes dépends...
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Sortie dans les montagnes.**_

**Devant le lycée de Denver, a à peu près 7h:30 du matin, mes amis attendaient devant ****l'autocar**** qui était supposer les menez jusque dans les montagnes pour une sortis de classe jusqu'à vendredi. Moi bah, je reste ici vu que j'ai pas l'argent pour y aller.**

Kenny: Vous m'apporterez des photos, hein !

Kyle: Oui, t'inquiète.

Stan: T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir Ken ? Comme je t'ai dit, je pourrais te le payer !

Kenny: Non, ça va ! Moi, aller m'emmerder dans les montagnes, ça m'intéresse pas. Mais vous empêcher pas de vous amuser !

Cartman: Ça, c'est sûr ! AIE ! Pourquoi tu me frappe le juif !?

Kyle: Quoi, moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait voyons ! T'imagine des truc Cartman ! Tu devrais peut-être rester ici, on sais jamais, c'est peut-être contagieux. **Fit-il avec un sourire mesquin.**

**De toute façon, tout ****c****e que je peux manquer là bas, serai****t**** un éboulement de terrain, me faire écraser par un ****tronc**** d'arbre, me faire bouffer par un ours ou me faire piquer par une guêpe tueuse, alors je crois que ****je vais passé mon tour pour cette fois-ci,**** je vais être bien mieux chez moi. Surtout que je voudrais pas faire payer Stan pour un voyage que j'aurais même pas pu terminer ! Donc, c'est pas vraiment le problème d'argent qui m'empêche d'y aller en fait. C'est surtout plus à cause de mes morts répétitives parce que vu que c'est dans les montagnes, avec ma malchance habituelle, j'ai plus de 98% de chance de croiser le yeti en pleine été et qu'il m'enlève pour me bouffer que de me retrouver seulement perdu et crever de faim donc, non merci, c'est pas pour moi. Et puis, ça me fait trois jours de plus de vacances alors autant en profiter ! C'est sûr que je risque ****encore**** plus de m'emmerder seul qu'avec eux, mais je risque aussi de crever avec eux donc... J'aime mieux rester tranquillement chez moi. **

**Mes amis me dirent au revoir et montèrent dans le bus, Stan s'approcha doucement de moi et m'embrassa puis me regarda droit dans les yeux.**

Stan: Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir ?

Kenny: Non, désolé. Puis, il es un peu tard pour changer d'avis, non ?

**Il soupira et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de monter à son tour dans le bus qui démarra et que je regarda ****disparaître**** lentement avant de partir à mon tour. Hé oui, je sort avec Stan depuis déjà presque 2 ans et tout nos potes sont au ****courant ****alors on ne se prive pas devant eux. Je marcha doucement vers l'arrêt de bus qui me mena jusqu'à South Park puis je marcha encore quelque temps jusqu'à chez moi, en regardant le paysage. Il n'a pas changer depuis toutes ces années, ****contrairement**** à mes amis et moi qui avons beaucoup grandis. Même Cartman et Kyle s'entendent un peu mieux, j'ai bien préciser "un peu". Nous avons ****maintenant**** 16 et 17 ans, je dit 16 pour moi, j'suis le plus jeune de notre petite bande, même que Stan et Craig ont 18 ans, eux. Mais ils ont beau être les plus vieux, c'est certainement pas les plus matures, non, loin de là. Le plus mature et vous vous en douter ****sûrement****, c'est Kyle, le plus intelligent aussi, mais ****c****e qu'on a tous en commun et qu'on as aqu****é****ris**** durant tout ce temps, je vais ****paraître**** con de dire ça, mais c'est la beauté. Je parle de tout mes potes dont Cartman, surprenant n'est-ce pas ! On est tous sacrément beau, bon, c'est sûr que mon Stan est LE plus beau, ****hé hé...****M****ais les autres sont pas mal aussi et pourtant, habituellement, dans une bande de huit gars... ****Y****'en a toujours un qui est moche ou disons, plus laid que les autres, mais là, on est tous à égalité, à part pour Stan. On est même dans les mecs les plus populaires de notre lycée et ça, je dois dire que c'est vachement cool ! Non, je ne me vente pas ! Je ne fais que dire la vérité, ****bon !**

**Je sortis de mes pensée en ****m'apercevant**** que j'étais arriver devant chez moi, j'ouvris la porte, entra et la referma aussitôt derrière moi. Je passa devant mes parents complètement bourrée sur le sofa et alla directement à ma chambre sans leur adresser la parole et m'étendit sur mon lit en fermant les yeux. Après tout, j'ai rien à faire de la journée donc, autant en profiter pour piquer un petit somme. **

** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

** X POV STAN X**

** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Quand je vis mon petit ami, une fois de plus, laisser derrière, mon coeur se serra. Depuis quelques années, il ne venais plus en sortis de classe avec nous, ça me fesai****t**** toujours mal de pouvoir partir m'amuser comme ça et que lui ne puisse pas, à cause de son manque d'argent. Je lui ai proposer à plusieurs reprises de payer pour lui, mais Kenny n'aime pas devoir des truc aux gens et ****accepte**** rarement qu'on lui en offre. Avant, ça ne lui fesai****t**** rien, mais un jour, il a vu sa mère être obliger de demander ****fréquemment**** de l'argent à des gens. Ça l'a ****dégoutté**** et il s'est promis de ne pas lui ressembler, même s'il devait en crever. Il exagère, un peu d'aide ne fait de mal à personne, à ****c****e que je sache et des amis, ça serre à ça, s'entre-aider, sauf que moi, j'suis son petit copain, ****b****ordel. ****I****l pou****r****rai au moins accepter "Mon" aide ! Puis j'suis pas le seul à avoir essayer de le faire changer d'avis, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, bien qu'il n'ai pas vraiment insister, Clyde et aussi Token ont essayer et avec le paquet de fric que ****c****e mec a, il aurait pu le laisser lui payer, mais non, il est trop têtus. Je ****regarda autour de moi, ce que ça pouvais être ennuyeux quand Kenny était pas là, habituellement, c'est lui qui commence les conneries et les blagues foireuses. En ****c****e moment, Kyle et Cartman se chamaille, comme à leur habitude, ****même si maintenant, c'est plus un jeu ou on peux même dire une tradition entre eux, qu'une bagarre.****O****n occupai****ent**** les quatre dernier sièges du fond, avec les filles juste en face. Il y a, moi et Kyle dans le dernier banc, dans la rangé derrière le conducteur. ****À**** coter y'a Cartman qui s'est complètement coucher sur le long de son banc, ****la tête qui cogne quelques fois sur la fenêtre et les pied par dessus les jambe de Kyle ****qui ****l****'eng****u****eule ****pour qu'il les enlèves.****D****evant ****eux****, c'est Token qui regarde par la fenêtre et Clyde qui parle avec Craig et Tweek qui son devant moi et devant eux, bah y'a Bébé et Wendy. Le voyage était long et on ****s'emmerdait**** toujours pendant le trajet a part quand Kenny était là, il trouvait presque à chaque fois quelque chose de nouveau à faire. **

**Finalement, après plus de 2 heures de voyage, on arriva, enfin, c'est ****c****e qu'on croyai****ent**** tous, mais ensuite il fallait escalader une montagne et d'après notre prof, le camp allait être la-bas. On ne s'arrêta qu'une seule fois pour un trajet de près d'une et demi de marche, je crois que j'aurais préféré rester avec Kenny finalement. On arriva assez haut dans la montagne vers 10h:49 ou l'on installa les tentes, ensuite, plusieurs activités ****furent**** proposer, grimper dans les arbres, ****kayak****, baignade et ****toutes sorte d'activités comme cache-cache dans la forêt, oui c'est bébé, mais là, c'est dans une forêt, donc ça pourrais être marrant.**** Tout le monde fût d'accord pour une bonne baignade, et vers 13 heure, le barbecue était allumé ou une ****trentaines**** de brochettes de toutes sortes cuisaient doucement ****avant qu'une autres trentaine n'y sois placer quand les première furent cuitent... C'est un grand barbecue..****. Le reste de la journée fût assez calme et le soir arriver, on fit un feu en se racontant des histoires d'horreur et en mangeant des guimauves.**

** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

** X POV EXT X**

** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Clyde: On raconte que dans ces montagnes...

Token: Tu va pas nous faire croire que tu sais quoi que ce sois sur cette endroit ?!

Clyde: Me coupe Token ! C'est mon père qui m'a raconter cette histoire quand je lui est dit que j'y allais ! Alors donc, je disais que dans ces montagnes, il y a plusieurs grottes éparpillé un peu partout, cacher derrière des arbres ou des buissons d'autres sont voyante de loin et vous savez pourquoi ?

Cartman: Non, mais je sens que tu va nous le dire.

Clyde: Grâce à une étrange lumière qui sortirait de certaines d'entre elles.

Craig: J'imagine que c'est un ours mangeure d'hommes qui fait un barbecue.

**Tout le monde éclata de rire.**

Tweek: GAH ! Y'a un... Un ours mangeures d'hommes ici !? AH ! Je veux pas mourir ! Trop de pression !

**Craig posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du caféinoman.**

Craig: T'inquiète, je crois pas qu'un garçon au goût de café l'intéresse.

**D'autres éclats de rire.**

Clyde: Je peu continuer ?

**Ils firent tous oui de la tête sauf le pauvre Tweek qui n'avais plus l'air trop sûr de vouloir entendre la suite de cette histoire.**

Clyde: La nuit, on peu apercevoir la lumière venant des grottes et dans celles-ci, ce n'ai certainement pas un ours qui s'y trouve, mais une porte vers une dimension ou tout les monstres et désastres les plus terrible on été enfermé il y a plusieurs milliers d'années par un mage très puissant. Mais un jours la porte fût découverte et on ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le sort se brisa de moitié et seulement les pire truc, peuvent en sortir. Les monstres et malédictions les plus puissantes et l'on dit que quand les lumières s'allument, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose qui en est sortie !

Tweek: AAH ! TROP DE PRESSION !

**Tweek se leva d'un bon et courut à toute vitesse vers la forêt ou se trouvais le campement.**

Cartman: Ah ah ! Celui-là, il gobe vraiment tout ce qu'on raconte !

Stan: Arrête Cartman, tu sais qu'il a toujours été comme ça !

Craig: Je vais le chercher. Clyde ! Tu viens avec moi.

Clyde: Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Craig: Tu va lui dire que t'a tout inventer et que c'est pas vrai.

Clyde: Mais C'EST vrai !

Craig: M'en fou, ramène ton cul.

**Clyde ****traîna**** des pieds jusqu'à Craig et ils partirent vers les tentes pour aller chercher le petit blond, mais au moment ou ils allai****ent**** entrer dans la forêt qui s'y rendait, un petit cris strident se fit entendre.**

Token: C'était Tweek ?!

Stan: On y va !

Cartman: Je vous attend ici moi je vais...

Kyle: Aller viens !

**Kyle tira Cartman par une oreille, le ****traînant**** derrière lui et ils partirent tous en courant en direction du cri.**

**En arrivant près des tente, ils virent qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils regardèrent partout, dans chacune des tentes, mais le petit blond n'était ****nul part**** et cela commença à inquiéter un certain garçon apathique.**

Craig: Bordel de merde, mais ou es-ce qu'il est !

Clyde: Il doit s'être perdu... Ou il est tomber sur l'une des grottes et...

Cartman: Ta gueule Clyde !

Token: TWEEK ! T'ES OU ?!

Clyde: TWEEK !

Craig: TWEEK ! J'AI TON CAFÉ ! REVIENS !

**Ils se mirent tous à l'appeler plusieurs fois sans réponse, puis ils décidèrent de se séparé en deux groupe de trois pour chercher le jeune garçon.**

Stan: Ok, nous on va de ce coter.

Craig: Nous, par là. Aussitôt qu'un groupe le trouve, on s'appelle.

Kyle: On est dans une montagne les mecs, y'a pas de réseau ici !

Craig: Bordel ! Bon alors on fait quoi ?

Kyle: On pourrai se retrouver tous ici, disons dans une heure ou deux.

Craig: Ouais, dans deux heures.

Token: Le pauvre, il dois être mort de trouille.

Clyde: Ouais...** Fit-il tristement.**

**Après avoir pris des lampe de poche, ils partirent chacun de leur coter en continuant à appeler le blond qui ne répondais toujours pas. Après plus d'une heure, le groupe de Stan s'arrêta près d'un énorme rocher pour se reposer, ils n'avai****en****t rien trouver, pas même un indice qui pouvais leur dire qu'ils étaient dans la bonne direction. Soudain, une lumière ****apparu**** au loin, en verticale de ou ils étaient arriver. Kyle se cacha derrière Cartman qui lui, le regarda en souriant. La lumière semblais se rapprocher de plus en plus puis, le groupe de Craig ****apparu.**

Craig: On vous as fait peur ? **Dit-il en faisant un microscopique sourire.**

**Kyle s'éloigna rapidement de Cartman, le rouge aux joues.**

Kyle: Non...

Stan: Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là ? Vous étiez pas supposer partir dans l'autre sens ?!

Token: Je crois qu'on a tourné en rond.

Clyde: Hé ! Y'a quelque chose qui dépasse du rocher à votre droite.

**Craig s'approcha rapidement et fit de grand yeux en voyant "la chose" qui n'était autre que Tweek, ****inconscient.**

Craig: Tweek ! Tweek, ça va ? Répond-moi !

**Le jeune garçon ouvris les yeux et regarda Craig puis il lui sauta au cou, en pleurant.**

Tweek: CRAIG !

Craig: Putin, mais que-ce que tu fou là ?

Tweek: Je... GAH ! Le fantôme ! La lumière ! J'lai vu ! GAH ! TROP DE PRESSION ! Je... J'ai couru très vite et ensuite je... AH ! Je crois que j'ai foncé dans ce gros rocher en vou... Voulant me retourner -Gnh-... J'ai pe... Perdu connaissance pendant long... Longtemps ?

Token: Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on te cherche, alors un peu, oui.

**Clyde fit le tour du gros rocher qui en fait, n'en était pas un.**

Clyde: Hé, les mecs ! C'est une grotte !

**Le rocher ou plutôt, la grotte, ****s'élargissait**** derrière et allais rejoindre l****e bas de la **** montagne de ou le groupe de Stan étais arriver, mais vu que l'entrer était de l'autre coter, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avais aperçu. Le groupe de Craig étant arriver à la vertical, avaient pu voir Tweek qui lui, s'était évanouie a à peine un mètre de l'entrer.**

Stan: On entre ?

Tweek: NON ! Et si il y avait des monstres !?

**Craig donna un coup de coude à Clyde qui compris et s'approcha du petit blond, ****terrifier**** à l'idée d'entrer à l'intérieur.**

Clyde: Écoute Tweek, j'ai tout inventer, c'est pas vrai toute cette histoire de grotte, de lumière et de porte vers une autre dimension, donc pas de monstres ni de malédiction.

Kyle: Mais euuh... Je suis d'accord avec Tweek. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que à toutes les fois qu'on fait quelque chose, il arrive des truc bizarre.

Cartman: Me dit pas que t'a peur le juif.

Kyle: SI ! Justement ! Alors j'entrerais pas là-dedans !

Stan: Aller Kyle ! Que-ce que tu veux qu'il arrive ?

Kyle: Je sais pas moi ! Peut-être que l'un de nous tombe dans un trou et reste coincé ou qu'on se perdent et qu'on rencontre VRAIMENT des fantômes !

Cartman: Pff... J'savais que t'était une poule mouiller, Prok, Prok, Prok, Prok, Prok !

Kyle: Oui, oui, c'est ça, J'suis une poule mouiller, tu dois le savoir Cartman...

Cartman et Kyle: Les juif son tous des trouillards. **Dirent-ils en même temps.**

Cartman: Oui, t'a raison, mais je croyais que t'était différent, enfin, je me suis tromper finalement...

Kyle: ... Que... Quoi ? Que-ce qui me dit que tu dit pas ça juste pour que j'entre dans cette putin de grotte !

Cartman: Tu crois vraiment que j'suis du genre a dire des truc comme ça, juste pour mon propre plaisir ?

Kyle: Viens pas me faire croire que tu a dit ça pour ME faire plaisir !

Cartman: Pourquoi pas ?

**Tout le monde étaient suspendu aux lèvres de Kyle. Qui allais ****gagné**** ? Kyle ou Cartman ?**

Kyle: T'es sérieux ?

Cartman: Plus sérieux que moi, tu meurt !

Kyle: ...

**Roulement de ****tambours.**** Le gag****n****ant est...**

Kyle: D'accord...

**CARTMAN !**

Cartman: Hé hé, je savais que t'était plus courageux que ça !

Kyle: ...

**Ils entrèrent dans la grotte qui devenais de plus en plus sombre ****à****mesure**** qu'ils ****avançaient.**** Leur lampe de poche en main, ils explorèrent le sinistre décore de pierre et de sable, entendant de temps à autre, des bruits d'insectes qui grouillaient sur le sol humide. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment sans rien voir de spécial, Tweek qui serrais le bras de Craig en tremblant de tout ses membre****s****, poussais de petits cris ****effrayer à chaque sons qu'il ****endentai****t****.**

Tweek: O.. Ok... On est assez loin là... On peux re... -Gnh-, revenir en arrière ?!

Clyde: Fait pas ton bébé Tweek !

Tweek: -Gnh-... Mais le prof dois se de... Demander ce qu'on fait !

Craig: C'est pas grave, on dira qu'on s'est perdu. On s'en fou du prof.

Token: Es-ce que au moins, y'a quelqu'un qui se souvient par ou aller pour retourner au camp ?

**Pas de réponse.**

Tweek: GAH ! Alors on est vraiment perdu !

**Soudain, plusieurs cris très aigu se firent entendre, tout le monde regarda autour, mais personne ne vis rien puis se fût quelques battement ****d'ailes**** et ensuite un autre cris. Cette fois, c'était l'un d'entre eux.**

Kyle: AIE !

Stan: Kyle ? Ça va ?

Kyle: Quelque chose m'a mordu le bras !

Clyde: AIE ! Moi aussi !

Cartman: Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

**Kyle pointa la lumière de sa lampe vers le haut puis cria.**

Kyle: DES CHAUVE-SOURIES VAMPIRES ! COURREZ !

**Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que se sois que les centaines de petites bêtes les attaqua. Il se mirent à courir dans tout les sens et finirent par atteindre la sortis, ****couvert**** de morsures. Les chauve-souries les suivirent pendant un moment dans la forêt jusqu'à ****c****e qu'ils trouve****nt**** un petit lac ou ils sautèrent tous à pied ****joins.**** Les petites bêtes volèrent un peu au dessus de l'eau avant de repartir ****d'où**** elles venaient. Ils ressortirent après quelques secondes, à bout de souffle.**

Kyle: JE LE SAVAIS ! Je le savais que c'était pas une bonne idée. Les chauve-souries son porteuses de millier de maladies ! On pourrai en crever !

Cartman: Ok p'tit génie, n'empêche, t'ai venu quand même !

Kyle: À cause de qui ?! **Fit-il en lançant un regard noir à l'autre.**

Cartman: C'est pas ma faut cette fois ! C'est l'autre tarlouze qui a eu l'idée !

Kyle: Ne met pas toute la faute sur Stan, vous êtes tous aussi fautifs l'un que l'autre, si vous nous aviez écouter moi et Tweek, on n'en seraient pas là !

Cartman: Se détendre dans un lac couvert de morsures de chauve-souries, je trouve pas ça si mal.

Kyle: Y'a rien d'amusant là-dedans Cartman ! En plus on sais même pas comment rentrer.

Clyde: Je crois que je me souviens de ce lac on est passer par ici quand on cherchais Tweek, il faut juste aller par là, je crois. **Fit-il en pointant une direction.**

Token: Nah, je crois plus que c'était par là ! **Dit-il en pointant dans l'autre sens.**

Tweek: GAAH ! Ont tous perdu et on va mourir dans un lac remplis de poisson carnivore qui vont nous manger ! -Gnh-...

Stan: Ouais, sortons, sinon on va attraper autre chose que les maladies des chauve-souries. **Dit-il en joignant la parole au geste, rapidement suivie des autres.**

**Tweek commença à tirer sur ses mèche blonde mais la main de Craig l'arrêta.**

Craig: Calme toi Tweek. Tien, j'ai emmener ton café.

**Il sortis un ****taire-mahousse**** de son petit sac à dos et lui tendis. Tweek n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour le porter à ses lèvres tremblotantes mais au moment ou le liquide tiède coula dans sa bouche, il le recracha aussitôt en faisant une grimace de ****dégoût.**

Tweek: Mais c'est pas du café ça !

Craig: Bien sûr que s'en est, je l'ai pris dans ton sac !

**Craig repris le ****taire-mahousse**** et sentis l'odeur amère du café, c'était bien la boisson que son ami aimais t****a****nt, mais pourquoi y avais t-il aussi une odeur étrange ? Comme si c'était pourrie. Pourtant c'était dans un ****taire-mahousse****, ça pourrie pas quand c'est bien fermer, alors sois c'était les ****goût**** du blond qui avais changer en seulement quelques heures sois de l'eau du lac y était entrer. Il bu une gorger à son tour et la recracha avec la même grimace que son ami. Il versa le reste du contenant sur le sol et remis le ****contenant**** dans son sac.**

Craig: T'a raison, c'est dégueulasse et même pire que le café.

Token: Bon, alors on fait quoi là ?

Stan: On pourrai essayer dans la direction que t'a proposer.

Clyde: Pourquoi la sienne ? J'suis à peu près certain que c'est ma direction la bonne !

Stan: Désolé vieux, mais c'est ton "à peu près" qui me fait peur. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver ''à peu près'' en Chine. **Fit-il en rigolant.**

Kyle: De toutes façon, avant d'arriver en Chine, on va crever.

Stan: C'est une expression Kyle...

Cartman: Bah moi, je m'en fou, je part par là.

Kyle: Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec lui, on devrais le suivre. Vous vous souvenez de la sortie de classe quand on était petit, c'était pour ce putain de concert de flûte et on s'était perdu en forêt avec la prof de musique, il est partis seul et il a réussi à trouver quelqu'un.

Token: Ouais je m'en souviens, mais s'était peut-être un coup de chance.

Cartman: Ta gueule Token ! C'était pas un coup de chance, j'ai juste un grand sens de l'hors-tention.

Kyle: Orientation Cartman...

Cartman: Si tu le dit...

Clyde: Alors on doit suivre Cartman ?

Craig: On a pas trop le choix.

Token: C'est vrai que c'est pas très rassurant !

Cartman: Héé !

Stan: Bon, on y va !

**Ils suivirent tous Cartman et c'est après un peu moins de deux heures qu'ils retrouvèrent le campement, épuiser et le corps endoloris, ils allèrent directement se coucher en se disant que Cartman avais vraiment beaucoup de chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE 2 : C'est un secret.**_

**Le lendemain, les garçons ****furent**** appeler par le professeur qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air content.**

Prof: Ou étiez-vous passé hier soir ?!

Stan: Désolé m'sieux, on s'est perdu en cherchant Tweek.

Prof: Et pourquoi cherchiez-vous monsieur Tweekers ?

Clyde: C'est ma faute m'sieux, il a pas aimer mon histoire.

Prof: Quel histoire ?

Cartman: Juste une stupide histoire de grottes avec une porte dans une autre dimension, des malédictions et des monstres qui étaient censé faire peur, on a pu vérifier et y s'est rien passer.

Clyde: Hé ! Elle est pas stupide ok ! C'est mon père qui me l'a raconter !

Cartman: Bah alors ton père aussi est stupide.

Prof: Ça suffis ! Pour être partis sans m'avertir et ne pas être revenu avant l'heure du coucher, en revenant de la sortis vous serez tous coller pour une semaine ! En plus, vous ne ferez pas la prochaine activité qui est l'escalade. Est-ce bien clair messieurs.

Tous: Oui...

**Ils s'éloignèrent en ricanant puis Cartman éclata de rire arriver un peu plus loin.**

Cartman: S'qu'il est con ! S'il pense que ça nous fait quoi que se sois de pas pouvoirs grimper sur des caillou ! Il se met le doigt dans l'œil !

Kyle: Ouai et de toute façon, juste monter cette saleté de colline, ça m'a donner super mal aux jambes.

Craig: On a aussi beaucoup couru hier, donc on à fait notre sport pour la journée !

**Comme prévu, les garçons restèrent au camp, surveiller par le deuxième prof qui les accompagnais pendant la sortie. Le reste de la journée fût aussi ennuyante que la première et même pire avec ces maux de gorges qu'ils avaient tous attraper, ****pensant**** que s'était à cause du lac, mais plus la journée avançais et plus la douleur s'intensifiait.**

Cartman: Putin, c'est insupportable !

Kyle: J'suis certain que se sont les morsures des chauve-souries qui aggrave le mal. C'est vraiment hyper inconfortable ! Elles ont dû nous transmettre quelques chose.

Clyde: J'ai comme super soif.

Token: Ouai, c'est bizarre.

Tweek: GAH ! Peut-être qu'on est en train de se transformer en vampire ! -Gnh-...

Craig: Mais non Tweek, ça existe pas les vampires.

Tweek: Pourtant, j'ai vraiment l'in... L'impression que mes dents s... Sont plus longues qu'avant.

Craig: Justement, c'est qu'un impression comme tu l'a dit. Tu t'imagine tout ça juste parce qu'on s'est fait mordre par ces sales bêtes.

Tweek: N... Non, j'te jure, regarde.

**Craig roula des yeux et s'approcha de son ami qui ouvris la bouche, au début, il ****fesait semblant de regarder****, mais ensuite il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha un peu plus ****ayant aperçu quelque chose****. Les canines de Tweek étaient bien plus longues que d'habitude et cela inquiéta Craig qui passa sa langue sur ses canines puis ouvris de grand yeux, ****il avait l'air terrifier.**

Craig: Putin ! Tweek a raison !

**Tout le monde fût surpris du ton que pris Craig pour dire ça, comme s'il avait ****soudainement**** peur. Il passèrent tous leur langue sur leur dents et découvrirent la même chose que Craig, des canines plus longue que la normal.**

Kyle: Mais... C'est impossible ! On... Est vraiment en train de... De devenir des vampires !

Clyde: OUINNNN ! J'VEUX PAAAAS !

Cartman: TA GUEULE MERDE !

Stan: Arrêtez ! Écoutez ! Y'a qu'un seul moyen de savoir si c'est vraiment ça.

Token: C'est le quel ?

Stan: Si on est vraiment des vampires alors notre mal de gorge c'est pourquoi à votre avis !?

Kyle: Bien sûr ! C'est parce qu'on a soif ! Et si on bois du sang et que ça ne change rien, c'est qu'ont n'en est pas vraiment.

Craig: Et si on en est, on risque de tuer quelqu'un.

Kyle: Mais non, l'un d'entre nous pourrai seulement se faire une petite coupure sur le doigt.

Cartman: Et qui es-ce que tu crois qui pourrai faire ça ? C'est dégoûtant en plus !

Kyle: Je... Je ne sais...

Stan: J'vais le faire !

Tweek: Gah !

Clyde: Que-ce qu'on fait si on est vraiment des...

Cartman: Rien ! Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Qu'on aille avertir le prof pour qu'il nous prenne pour des fou ou même pire, qu'il nous croit et nous tue !

Clyde: ...

Tweek: -Gnh-... TROP DE PRESSIONS !

Stan: On verra bien ce qu'on fera. Quelqu'un a un couteau ou quelques chose de coupant ?

Cartman: Utilise tes dents ! Si t'es vraiment un vampire, ça devrais pas être trop difficile de te couper.

**Stan regarda son doigt un long moment avant de le porter à sa bouche et de ****légèrement ****en**** mordre le bout. Aussitôt ses yeux s'agrandirent et il retira son doigt en le fixant, quelques gouttes écarlates se rassemblant au bout pour former une bulle de sang et ensuite tomber sur le sol. Stan ferma les yeux en baissant la tête, une étrange sensation parcourant tout son corps, lui faisant tournée la tête. Il releva la tête, f****ai****sant reculer ses amis d'un pas, Stan les regardaient avec un visage terrifier, sa bouche entre-ouverte laissais voir les longue canines qui avais encore allongée avec le goût du sang, mais surtout, il avait maintenant les yeux rouge vif.**

Kyle: S... Stan... Tes yeux...

Clyde: Merde, merde, merde ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est un cauchemars !

**Craig s'approcha de Clyde qui paniquais et le gifla.**

Craig: T'a fini oui ?!

Clyde: Je... Désolé...

Tweek: GAAHH ! -Gnh-... Doux Jésus ! On est des monstres !

**Personne ****n****e répondit, puisque dans un sens, c'était vrai, ils n'étaient maintenant plus des humains, mais des monstres assoi****f****fée de sang.**

**Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, l'autocar arriva et ils repartirent vers le lycée de Denver. Pendant la journée d'hier et aussi le matin même, avant que tout le monde se lève, ils avaient réussi à trouver des animaux pour calmer leur brûlure à la gorge. Bien qu'elle se sois complètement ****atténué****, le ****goût**** du sang, lui, demeurait ****présent.**** Pendant ****pratiquement**** plus de la moitié du trajet, aucun mots ne fût échangé ****entre les sept garçon****s****, les filles qui étaient devant eux, les regarda étrangement, mais ne dirent rien, profit****a****nt du silence ****apaisant pour relaxé.**** C'est seulement en arrivant près du lycée que Kyle, se décida à poser une importante question.**

Kyle: Stan... Est-ce que... Tu va en parler à Kenny ?

Stan: ... J'en sais rien. J'veux pas qu'il est peur de nous. T'en pense quoi toi, je devrais ?

Kyle: Pour le moment on devrais garder ça secret, et puis on verra plus tard.

Stan: Ouais. Faut le dire aux autres, qu'ils le lui dise pas.

Craig: T'inquiète, on a compris.

Token: On lui diras pas.

Wendy: Pas dire quoi à qui ?

Tous: Rien.

Bébé: Aller les mec, on dira rien du tout, c'est promis !

Cartman: C'est pas de vos oignons les pouffiasses !

**Wendy lança un regard noir à Cartman, mais ne répliqua pas. Habituer a ce traitement depuis des années.**

Stan: S'il te plais Wendy... N'insiste pas.

Wendy: Bon, d'accord.

**Le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée quelques minutes après et aussitôt que Stan débarqua, Kenny lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa tendrement.**

Kenny: Tu m'a manquer ! Alors, c'était bien cette excursion !?

Stan: Bof... **Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.** Finalement, j'aurais préféré rester ici et j'suis certain que c'est pareil pour les autres. **Continua t-il en se tournant vers eux.**

**Ils firent tous oui de la tête en regardant ****ailleurs**** et sans rien ajouter.**

Kenny: Vous êtes bizarre. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Wendy: Non, en revanche, je peu te dire se qu'il ne s'est pas passé. Les garçons sont rester muet tout le chemin du retour et ils nous cache quelque chose !

Kenny: Hein !? Comment ça ?

Wendy: J'ai entendu Kyle dire que pour le moment ils devaient garder ça secret, qu'ils ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un sois au courant de quelque chose et les autres semblent le savoir parce que Craig et Token ont répondu et, je site, « On lui dira pas »

**Kenny regarda son petit-copain d'un air interrogateur et inquiet.**

Kenny: De quoi elle parle ?

Kyle: De rien, t'inquiète. C'est pas important. **Fit-il en lançant un regard noir à cette pute de Wendy.**

Wendy: Ah ! Alors c'est lui que vous voulez pas qui sache votre petit secret !

Kenny: Stan ? Quel secret ? **Dit-il d'un air triste. **Que-ce que je dois pas savoir ?

Stan: Je... J'te jure que c'est rien d'important. Tu me fait confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Kenny: Oui, mais...

Kyle: Kenny, on te promet que tu va le savoir, mais pas maintenant, ok ?

Kenny: O... Ok... **Finit-il en baissant la tête.**

** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

** X POV KENNY X**

** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Je savais que je pouvais leur faire ****confiance****, mais quelque chose me disais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'ils ne voulaient me le faire croire. Je me ****demand****a**** une demi seconde si Stan ne m'avais pas tromper, mais si s'était le cas, alors pourquoi ils avaient tous l'air étrange ****et puis, si s'était le cas, Cartman me l'aurait dit à cœur joie. ****J****'effaça**** donc immédiatement cette option, non, Stan ne me tromperai****t**** pas et je le savais, mais alors que c'était-il passé pour qu'ils ****aient**** tous une tronche pareil. Je veux dire par là qu'ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude, Stan m'a toujours tout dit, même avant qu'on ne commence à sortir ensemble, alors ****ça**** dois être vraiment grave pour qu'il ne veuille pas m'en parler. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas très ****discret**** et que donc, se serais facile pour moi de mener une petite enquête et même si je n'arrive pas à trouver exactement ****c****e qu'ils cache****nt****, j'en aurais une ****même infime**** idée. Finalement, toute****s**** ces heures qu'on a passer à jouer au****x**** petits policiers quand on étai****en****t petit****s****, va peut-être m'être utile !**

**C'est donc le lundi qui suivie, au lycée, que je mis mon plan à exécution, j'alla parler à tout ceux et celles qui avaient été à la sortis sans rien n'apprendre d'intéressant. À l'heure du déjeuner, les gars semblaient distant un peu avec moi, même Stan ne me parlais pas beaucoup. Je décida donc de les laisser tranquille et de partir voir certaines personnes que j'avais oublier. Puis, un éclair me frappa, pas une vrai, ne vous inquiéter pas, je ne mourrais pas aujourd'hui, enfin j'espère. Je venais de me souvenir que à part ****c****e que j'avais su devant le bus, je n'avais pas été voir Wendy ni Bébé et connaissant cette dernière, elle devait en savoir bien plus que ça. J'avais tellement été préoccuper par l'idée que Stan et mes amis me cachaient quelque chose que je les avaient complètement oublier ces deux là. Vu qu'on c'était parler un peu devant le bus, et qu'elles ne m'avais rien dit de plus à propos des autres à part qu'ils avaient tous un secret commun, je n'y ai plus repenser et j'ai été voir les autres ****en supposant qu'elles ne savaient rien de plus**** quand en fait, ce sont-elles qui doivent en savoir le plus. Je fonça à l'endroit ou je savais que les filles se tenaient, dû à mon ancien titre de ****coureur**** de jupons. J'arriva près d'un petit jardin, derrière l'école, à bout de souffle et y vis Wendy et les autres filles. Je m'approcha doucement et leur fit ''****B****onjour'' de la main.**

Wendy: Salut Kenny, que-ce que tu veux ?

Kenny: Juste quelques renseignement.

Bébé: Quelques renseignement ? Sur quoi ?

Kenny: Sur ce que vous avez tous fait pendant la sortis, si vous avez entendu les autres gars parler de quelque chose par exemple... Ou ils serraient aller faire quelque chose d'étrange peut-être...

Wendy: Pour ce qui est de l'étrangeté, vous battez déjà tout les records, tu le sais, ça ?

Kenny: Hé hé... J'm'en doute, oui, bon alors, d'aussi étrange et si c'est possible, encore plus.

Red: Oh attends, je crois me souvenir que le soir de la journée que nous somme arrivée là bas, ils se sont fait un feu de camp dans leur coin et à un moment donné, Tweek s'est lever en criant et est partis.

Kelly: Oui, je m'en souvient et ensuite, après seulement quelques minutes, les garçon sont partis en courant vers la forêt et on ne les as pas revu de la nuit.

Jenny: Mais ils se sont fait engueuler par le prof le lendemain.

Kenny: Est-ce que tu te souvient s'ils lui on dit ce qu'ils on fait pendant cette nuit là ?

Jenny: Non, j'ai rien entendu.

Kenny: Et vous non plus ? **Fis-je en me tournant vers les autres filles.**

Millie: Non, désolé.

Annie: Non plus.

Kenny: Bon, merci quand même. Oh ! Une dernière chose, est-ce qu'il y avais quelqu'un plus près d'eux quand ils se sont fait crié dessus par le prof ?

Bébé: Je n'ai pas remarquer.

Kelly: Nah.

Wendy: Oui attendez, il y avais Kevin Stoley, en plus, t'a de la chance, il avais l'air très attentif à ce qu'ils se disaient.

Kenny: Ah, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Merci les filles ! **Fis-je en me retournant pour partir.**

Toutes: Bye Kenny !

Bébé: Hé Kenny attend !

Kenny: Quoi ?

Bébé: Tu voudrais bien venir nous dire ce qu'ils cachent quand tu le saura ?

Kenny: On verra si c'est trop personnel ou pas.

Bébé: Ah ! Aller ! On t'a aider ! Sans nous, tu saurais rien !

Kenny: Oui, bon, d'accord...

Bébé: YES ! Merci Ken' !

Kenny: Ouai...

**Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de leur dire, mais si j'avais dit "non", Bébé m'aurais harceler jusqu'à ****c****e que je dise "oui" donc... Autant faire semblant pour qu'elle me ****fiche la paix****. Je partis à la recherche de Kevin, mais au moment ou je le vis la cloche sonna et il disparu dans la foule d'élèves. Un ''Merde'' m'échappa et je me rendis à mon prochain cour en espérant le recroiser à la dernière pause. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne le recroisa qu'à la fin de la journée et quand je voulu aller lui parler, Butters me coupa le chemin.**

Butters: Hé, euuh salut Kenny euuh... Je voulais savoir, en... En fait c'est que je euuh... J'ai pas compris quel devoirs on n'avais à faire et j'ai penser que tu pourrais m'aider...

Kenny: Désolé Butters, mais là j'suis presser et puis tu sais que j'écoute jamais en classe. **Dis-je en regardant Kevin qui ****s'éloignait**** de plus en plus.**

Butters: Euuuh oui, mais... Tu fait quand même tes devoirs non ?

Kenny: Écoute Butters, va demander à quelqu'un d'autre, là faut que j'y aille !

Butters: Euuuh Non attends ! Euuh je veux dire... Nom d'une crote de nez... Euuh...

**Je fronça les sourcils, essayait-il de me retenir ? Mais pourquoi ? Et puis Butters ne ****ferait pas ça sans qu'on lui demande, donc... Kevin savais quelque chose et on voulais m'empêcher de le savoir. Est-ce que c'était Stan et les autres ?**

Kenny: Dégage Butters !

**Je le poussa, mais il s'accrocha à la manche de ma ****veste orange****. C'était vraiment ça alors, il voulai****t**** vraiment me retenir ! Le problème, c'est que ça avais marcher, puisque je ne voyais plus ****Stoley ****nul-part**** ! Un autre ''Merde'' sortis de ma bouche puis je regarda Butters, finalement j'allais lui poser des question à lui, au début, je me suis dis que s'était inutile vu qu'il ne fait jamais attention à quoi que se sois mais des fois que... Et puis je pourrais en profiter pour savoir qui voulais me retenir. C'était certain que c'était l'un de mes amis, mais comment avait-ils su que je cherchais ****Stoley**** ? Ils m'espionnaient ou quoi ? Je regarda autour de moi, mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient dans les parages, je me retourna vers Butters et le regarda d'un air supplient.**

Kenny: Dit dont Butters, t'aurai pas vu Stan par hasard ? Ou l'un des autres gars du groupe ? Je les cherche, mais je les trouve pas.

Butters: Euuh bah oui, je viens de leur parler.

**Il mis ses mains sur sa bouche, trop facile de le faire parler, il ne sais pas tenir sa langue. Mon regard se durcie et je fronça les sourcils en l'agrippant par les épaules.**

Kenny: Je suppose que c'est eux qui t'on dit de me retenir !? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? Dit le moi tout de suite, Butters !

Butters: N... Non ! Je sais rien du tout ! Lâche moi, tu me fait mal Kenny !

Kenny: Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne parlera pas ! Alors vas-y !

Butters: Il m'ont juste dit de te retenir jusqu'à ce que Kevin Stoley sois partis, qu'il ne fallait pas que tu lui parle, c'est tout ! Je te jure que j'en sais pas plus, mais pourquoi tu veux lui parler ?

Kenny: Ça te regarde pas. Ils sont ou maintenant ?

Butters: J'en sais rien...

Kenny: MERDE ! Bon aller, va t'en !

**Je le poussa ****violemment**** et partis, je savais que je ne saurais rien de plus de sa part, s'il jurais, c'est que c'était vrai. Restais à savoir, pourquoi mes supposer ''amis'' ne voulaient pas que je parle à ****Stoley.**** De toute façon, ils ne pourraient pas m'en empêcher à toutes les fois. Je sortis en courant de la cour et me retourna juste devant la grille, je fit le tour de la cour du regard sans y voir aucun de mes amis, ils devaient ****sûrement**** se cacher. Je me retourna et continua ma route vers chez moi, je n'avais pas envie de prendre le bus avec eux pour le moment. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je n'avais pas réussi à lui parler, mais demain, ce serai la première chose que je ferais. Je marcha longtemps, perdu dans mes pensées. Que me cachaient-ils ? Y avait-il un réel danger pour qu'ils ne veuille pas que je sache ? Je m'arrêta sans vraiment m'en rendre comte, en plein ****milieu**** d'une grande rue. Je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi, juste ****CE ****putain**** de problème qui n'arrêtait pas de tourn****er**** et tourn****er**** dans tout les sens, sans que je ne puisse mettre un ****doigt**** dessus. Un coup de ****klaxon**** me retira ****violemment**** de mes penser et au dernier moment, l'automobiliste dévia, moi, je recula dans la vois ****contraire**** puis soudain, je sentis un énorme choc me percuter de plein fouet par derrière. Des cris et des paroles que je n'entendit qu'à moiti****é****, retentirent alors que je sombrais encore une fois dans la mort. Quel vie de merde !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE 3 : Il ne faut pas qu'il sache.**_

**La même journée, plusieurs heures plus tôt.**

** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

** X POV STAN X**

** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Lundi, e****n arrivant au lycée, je savais que Kenny avait quelque chose derrière la tête, il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose et ce, depuis qu'il savait qu'on lui cachais quelques chose. Le connaissant, j'étais à peu près certain qu'il allait essayer de se renseigner et je ne me trompa pas. Aussitôt qu'il sortit du bus, au lycée, je le vis courir vers plusieurs personne qui étaient avec nous dans les montagnes. Bien sûr, ça ne ****m'inquiétais**** pas trop, Kenny avait beau être très intelligent, il n'arriverait certainement pas à la conclusion que nous sommes devenu des vampires aussi facilement. Surtout que personne n'était au courant de quoi que sois et même s'il y avait une personne qui pouvais l'informer sur ****disons****, notre ****excursion**** nocturne, il pourrait croire qu'on s'est vraiment perdu ou qu'on a voulu se promener. **

**À l'heure du déjeuner, on n'essaya de ne pas trop approcher Kenny, si la soif nous prenai****ent**** et que l'on n'était trop proche de lui, qui sais ****c****e qui pourrai se passer, c'est pour cela qu'on fût tous soulager quand il partis. On profita de ce moment entre nous pour aller à l'infirmerie et prendre des poche de sang, ne me demander pas pourquoi c'est là, je peux juste dire que se fût bien utile. Quand on eu terminer, on alla dehors derrière le lycée ****en**** ce disant qu'il n'y aurait personne, mais ****c****e ne fût pas le cas. Kenny était encore en train de parler avec les filles et le pire, c'est que la conversation semblais ****l'intéresser.**** Signe qu'il avait eu ****c****e qu'il voulait, quand il se retourna, je vis un sourire étirer ses lèvres, donc, les filles savaient quelque chose, il allait falloir aller les voir, mais pas maintenant. On retourna à l'intérieur et seulement quelques minutes plus tard on vis Kenny revenir en courant dans la cafétéria, semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un puis soudain, son regard se posa sur cet même chose et resta encrée dans une certaine direction, ****j'essaya**** de voir ****c****e qui attirais t****a****nt son attention, mais je ne compris pas.**

**Soudain la cloche sonna. Je regarda dans la direction ou était Kenny, à peine quelques minute plus tôt, mais il avait ****déjà**** disparu. Je regarda tout autour puis vis mon petit-copain sortir de la cafétéria, en colère. Que c'était-il passer pour qu'il sois aussi de mauvaise humeur, avait-il appris ****c****e qui c'était passer ? Je me dit que c'était impossible vu qu'il n'aurai****t**** certainement pas eu le temps de tout savoir et en plus, ****personne n'était au courant, mais alors pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi furieux ? On se dirigea finalement à contre coeur vers notre prochain cour et en entrant en classe, je vis Kenny qui avait encore et déjà, coucher sa tête sur son bureau. Il n'était vraiment pas intéresser par son avenir celui-là, je souris à cette pensée et fit pareil, de toutes façon, c'était science et ce cour était vraiment trop nul. A la fin du cour, Kenny se pressa de partir et je le suivie du regard jusqu'à ****c****e qu'il franchisse la porte de classe.**

**Pendant la dernière pause, nous, on alla voir les filles, il fallait savoir ****c****e qu'elles lui avais appris et si s'étai****t**** dangereux ou non. Finalement ****c****e ne fût que l'histoire de la disparition de Tweek mais aussi, il semblerait que Kevin ****Stoley**** sois au courant de quelque chose, de quoi exactement, j'en avais aucune idée, mais ****c****e que je savais en revanche, c'est qu'il ****ne**** fallait surtout pas que Kenny lui parle ****en tout cas, pas avant qu'on ai su ce qu'il savait****. Puis la cloche sonna.**

**Au dernier cour, Kenny semblais aussi énervé que tout à leur, si c'était pas plus, il posa son regard sur nous pour ensuite le détourner aussitôt. Merde, là c'était certain, il lui avait parler, soudain son regard changea et il eu un air penseur, cela augmenta mes doutes, mais ils s'évaporèrent bien vite quand je le vis soupirer. Kenny soupirais seulement quand il était agacer, ennuyer ou qu'il ne comprenait pas quelques chose.**

**En sortant de classe, j'avais déjà un plan en tête, aller voir moi-même Kevin pour savoir ce qu'il savait et lui dire de ne pas en parler à Kenny, mais ensuite, je me dit que ce mecs ne m'écouterais sûrement pas et qu'il faudrait plus empêcher Kenny d'aller lui parler, je vis soudain Butters passer dans le couloir et cela me donna une idée.**

Stan: Butters ! Viens ici une minutes ! **Dis-je en lui faisant signe de la main de s'approcher.**

Kyle: Pourquoi tu veux parler à Butters ?

Stan: Tu va voir.

Butters: Hé salut les gars ! Ça va ?

Stan: Oui enfin, pas tout à fait. Tu pourrais garder un secret ?

Butters: Oui bien s...

**Il fût ****interrompu**** lo****rs****que Cartman me tira par derrière et m'éloigna du groupe, je fit signe à Butters de m'attendre et il fit oui de la tête sans comprendre ****c****e qui se passai****t****, le pauvre.**

Cartman: Mais que-ce tu fou bordel !? Tu va quand même pas lui en parler !?

Stan: Calme toi idiot ! Bien sûr que non, mais j'ai une idée j'avais un plan, mais il est tomber à l'eau quand j'ai réalisé que ça ne marcherais pas.

Cartman: Et c'était quoi se plan ?

Stan: Trop long à expliquer, mais je peux te dire en revanche que j'en ai un autre de rechange et que Kenny ne parlera pas à Stoley aujourd'hui si tu me laisse faire, mais il faut se grouiller !

**Je mis vite fin à cette conversation et retourna près de Butters.**

Stan: Écoute moi Butters. C'est très important, ok ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Butters: Ah cool ! Je vais t'aider avec plaisir Stan ! Que-ce qui se passe ?

Stan: J'ai besoin que tu aille parler immédiatement à Kenny !

Butters: Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que vous n'êtes plus ensemble !?

Stan: Non mais... Disons que c'est presque ça en fait, Kevin Stoley sais quelque chose à propos de moi que je n'ai pas encore dit à Kenny et je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprennent maintenant. J'aimerais mieux lui dire moi même, mais plus tard, quand je serais prêt, tu comprend ?

Butters: Oui, mais que-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

Stan: Fait juste l'empêcher d'aller parler à Kevin, retiens-le jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, tu as compris ?

Butters: Euuh oui, je crois, mais je lui dit quoi ?

Stan: N'importe quoi ! Fait juste le retenir le temps que Kevin s'en aille parle lui de la pluie du beau temps, je sais pas moi, des devoirs par exemple ! Aller vite ! Ils doivent être dans la cour maintenant ! Dépêche toi et reviens me voir quand c'est fait !

Butters: D'acc... D'accord...

**Butters partis à toutes vitesse vers la cour puis je me retourna vers les autres.**

Craig: Bien jouer vieux !

Cartman: Ha ha ! Il est tomber dans le panneau !

Kyle: C'est une super idée que t'a eu de faire semblant pour toi et Kenny !

Stan: Ouais, en espérant que ça ne deviennent pas réel... Aller venez ! On va aller voir ce qu'il font !

**Quand on arriva dans la cour, je vis Kenny pousser Butters, mais ce dernier le rattrapa par sa manche. Kenny avait vraiment l'air énervée là et c'était pas bon pour l'autre petit blond qui commençais à sérieusement avoir peur de son vis à vis. Butters mis soudain ses main****s**** devant sa bouche et je su qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire une bêtise. Kenny regarda autour puis, pris Butters par les épaules, il semblait lui crier dessus, Butters, lui, était figé sur place et fesai****t****« N****on » de la tête à tout ****c****e que Kenny lui disais. Il était terrifier, mon petit-ami poussa ****l'autre petit blond et partis vers la grille qui entourais le lycée puis il se retourna. Vu que nous étions cacher derrière un mur, il ne nous vis pas et continua sa route. Butters alla passer la porte pour entrer dans le lycée mais je l'interpella juste avant, il chercha de ou provenais la voix et me vis.**

Stan: Alors ?

Butters: Il est furieux et il sais que c'est vous qui ne vouliez pas qu'il aille parler à Kevin, mais est-ce que je pourrai savoir ce qu'il ne faut pas qu'il sache ? Je le dirais pas ! Promis !

Stan: Non, désoler Butters, c'est personnel.

Butters: Bon d'accord...

Kyle: Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. Merci Butters.

Butters: De... De rien...

**Quand il fût partis, je me retourna vers mes amis.**

Kyle: T'inquiète Stan, tout va bien aller il faut juste attendre un peu.

Stan: C'est justement ça qui me fait peur ! Et s'il me quittais à cause de ça ? J'suis piégé... Si je lui dit, il aura sûrement peur de nous et ne voudra plus nous parler et si je lui dit pas, il va croire que je n'ai pas confiance en lui et je ne sais quoi d'autre...

Kyle: Kenny ne te quittera pas pour ça Stan, il t'aime beaucoup et tu le sais, mais si ça t'inquiète tant que ça, on pourrais penser à lui dire.

Cartman: T'es tomber sur la tête le feuj !

Kyle: Non. Bien au contraire, je viens de penser à un truc. Si c'est Stan qui lui dit, il sera peut-être en colère un moment, mais il lui pardonnera, tendis que s'il l'apprend de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, ça risque d'être beaucoup plus pire !

Stan: T'a raison !

Token: Mais il risque pas d'avoir peur de nous après ?

Kyle: J'ai pas souvent vu Kenny avoir peur de quelque chose en fait, mais si ça vous inquiète, on pourrai simplement essayer de lui en parler sans vraiment lui dire ce qu'on est ! Juste pour savoir sa réaction et puis, c'est leur relation qui est en danger, mettez vous à leur place ! Que-ce que vous feriez si votre petite copine ne voulais plus vous parler pour un truc comme ça ?

Cartman: On en a pas alors c'est pas grave !

**Kyle fronça les sourcils. Craig soupira puis pris la main de Tweek qui sursauta.**

Craig: Moi et Tweek on sort ensemble, alors je comprend, si j'étais à ta place sa me ferais mal aussi.

Tweek: Gah ! Craig ! T'avais dit que tu le dirais pas ! **Fit-il en rougissant comme une tomate.**

Cartman: Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de tarlouzes les mecs, sérieux...

**Il détourna le regard. Putin ! Je crois que je l'ai vu rougir !**

Clyde: Tu cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

Cartman: Comme quoi ? **Dit-il sans regarder Clyde.**

Token: Peut-être que tu sort avec quelqu'un ?

Cartman: Ça vous regarde pas ! Et à la place de jouer à Sherlok, vous voudriez pas courir après l'autre con là !?

**Puis il commença à partir dans la direction que Kenny avait pris. Token a peut-être raison après tout, ce gros con a peut-être un petit copain, mais il préfère garder ça secret et s'amuser à nous humilier ! Je me demande avec qui il peux être, aussitôt que je le découvre, je ferais tout pour le faire chier le plus possible et j'suis ****à**** peu près certain que Craig, Tweek ****et surtout Kyle**** vont se joindre à moi pour l'humilier à l'en faire chialer ! Ha ! Ça ****t'apprendra**** à te moquer de moi et Kenny, sale connard d'homophobe de mes deux ! On se mis tous à rire en pensant à quoi pouvais bien ressemble le copain de ****c****e nazie, sauf Kyle qui semblais toujours aussi ****irrité**** par son comportement, j'le comprend. On suivi le "gros" même s'il ne l'est plus vraiment, c'est plus un armoire ****à**** glace maintenant avec des muscle partout, mais on s'amuse quand-même à le traité de gros-lard. Ça nous défoule. On marcha plusieurs minutes avant de trouver Kenny qui, encore une fois, était perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue, mon coeur fit un bon en voyant une voiture lui foncée dessus, heureusement, elle d****évia**** de sa trajectoire et Kenny se tassa et là, mon coeur s'arrêta. Je vis un énorme camion ****venant du sens inverse**** renverser mon petit copain comme quand on kick dans une cannette qui tr****aî****ne par terre, le camion s'arrêta plusieurs mètres plus loin. Des ****dizaines**** de passants accoururent pour aider mon blond, mais moi je ne bougeais pas, figée de terreur tout comme mes amis qui tout aussi terrifier que moi, ne faisait plus un geste. Je fit finalement un pas lent devant moi avant de me mettre à courir à toute vitesse dans sa direction, j'avais le coeur qui battait à cent-milles à l'heure, le visage couvert de sueur, mais aussi de larmes. Je vous en pris seigneur, je ne fait pas souvent de prière, mais faites qu'il sois juste ****inconscient.**** Je poussa tout les passants et me jeta sur le corps de Kenny qui ne bougeais pas.**

Stan: KENNY ! Kenny, j'ten pris, ouvre les yeux ! S'il-te-plais ! Ne meurt pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant, J'TEN PRIS ! Si tu te réveille, je vais te le dire mon secret, j'vais tout te raconter, mais ouvre les yeux bordel !

**Les passants me regardaient tristement, certain même, pleuraient. Le corps de mon blond était devenu rouge, tout comme la couleur que mes yeux devaient avoir en ****c****e ****moment avec tout ce sang, mais personne ne le remarqua,**** v****u que j'étais pencher vers lui et que mes cheveux noir me tombaient devant les yeux. Kyle arriva derrière moi, et posa une main sur mon épaule, l'autre étant occuper à tenir son t-shirt devant son nez pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de la mort. Je me releva en serrant les poing**** fou de rage,**** sans quitter une seconde le corps de mon copain puis, je me mis à courir, ou ? Je ne sais pas, et pendant que Craig et Cartman engueulaient le chauf****f****eur du camion meurtrier, les autres me regardaient partir tristement.**

**Pendant ce qui me sembla être une éternité, je couru encore et encore sans jamais m'arrêter. Après plusieurs heures de course ****effréné****, je m'écroula enfin à genoux devant un grand muret puis je me mis à pleurer, laissant couler toute la douleur et la tristesse de la perte... NON ! De l'abandon de mon petit-copain, je l'avais abandonné et c'était ma ****punition**** pour ne pas avoir été franc avec lui dès le début, de ne pas avoir été à ses coter. Si je lui avais dit la vérité, il n'aurait pas été en colère contre moi et les autres et on serai****ent**** tous partis ensemble, rien de tout ça ne serai arriver si j'avais agis. Mais je n'ai rien fait et maintenant, j'en paye le prix chèrement, je comprend maintenant ****c****e que les adultes veulent dire par "Il faut tout dire à l'être aimé avant qu'il ne parte pour de bon". Mon coeur se serra de nouveau et mes larmes redoublèrent, mon cerveau se ****déconnecta**** de la réalité et je vomis le trop plein d'émotion qui me chamboulais. Après plusieurs minutes de vomissement et de pleures, je perdis finalement connaissance dans ****c****e que ****j'espérais,**** être la mort.**

**Je fût réveiller beaucoup plus tard par la sonnerie de mon portable, il fesait déjà nuit noir et je ne savais plus du tout par ou j'étai****s**** arriver ici. Toujours étendu su****r**** le sol, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et décrocha, c'était ma mère, elle devait se faire un sang d'encre.**

_Sharon: Stan !? Ou est-tu ? Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? Il est plus de 21h ! Tu va tout de suite rentrer à la maison jeune homme !_

Stan: J'sais pas ou je suis...

**C'est sûr, j'ai couru tellement longtemps et n'importe où.**

_Sharon: Comment ça tu ne sais pas ou tu est ?_

Stan: J'sais pas...

_Sharon: Tu va me dire la rue et l'adresse ou tu te trouve, je viens te chercher !_

**Après que j'ai réussi à me relever, je chercha le nom de la rue et l'adresse la plus proche et le communiqua à ma mère avant de raccrocher. Je me foutais complètement qu'elle me punisse pour le restant de mes jours, puisque Kenny n'était plus là pour les passer avec moi. Je m'assis sur le bort du trottoir et attendis que ma mère arrive.**

**C'est seulement deux heures plus tard que je fût rentrer chez moi et enfermer dans ma chambre pour le restant de mes jours. L'idée de repassé dans le camp des gothiques me traversa l'espri****t****, mais je me dit que de toute façon, ça ****n'allégerais**** pas ma peine d'avoir perdu mon Kenny. ****J'enfouis**** ma tête dans mon oreiller laissant les dernière larmes rescapée de la nuit d'hier, glisser sur mes joues comme des ****survivants**** d'un avion en feu, glisseraient sur une glissade de ****secours.**** Je m'endormis rapidement en revoyant tout les bon et mauvais souvenirs que j'avais de mon petit-ami. Je nous revis à l'age de huit ans, en train de jouer aux super héros ou aux petit policiers. À la fois ou il nous a tous transmis sa varicelle et que nous somme rester des jours à l'hôpital ou encore quand on l'à retrouver complètement ****péter**** à la pisse de chat. Quand on a tous écrie un livre complètement ****dégouttant**** et qu'on a fait passé Butters pour un grand auteur sans le vouloir. ****Et aussi la première fois qu'on a toucher à de la bière et qu'on étaient tous complètement bourré à seulement 14 ans.**** Toutes les autres av****e****ntures jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais le plus beau souvenir, c'est il y a deux ans, quand il m'a avouer qu'il m'aimait. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais et ça me fait tellement mal que j'ai l'impression que mon coeur va exploser. Je sens que je n'aurais plus le courage de retournée à l'école après ça ****et aussi de me trouver un autre copain****. Comment je pourrais ? Mon petit copain, le gars que j'aimais plus que tout, est mort devant mes yeux ! Je ne pourr****ais**** plus me regarder dans une glace sans penser une seconde que je ne suis qu'un monstre qui ai emmener mon copain à la morgue. Je vois déjà le soleil ****disparaître**** de mon espri****t****, plus rien ne pourra me refaire sourire comme lui le fesai****t****. Plus rien !**

**Malheureusement, le lendemain, je me rendis quand même au lycée avec des cernes de 3 kilomètre de long, mes amis avaient tout de suite compris et m'avais laisser tranquille. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment dans un état mieux que le miens, sauf Cartman qui cachait bien ses sentiments, ****mais je sentais qu'il était triste lui aussi****. En entrant en classe, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur "Son" bureau, vide évidement. Je ne le ****reverrais**** plus dormir comme chaque matins, il était tellement mignon dans ces moment là. Je m'assis à ma place, toujours sans un mots, les filles et d'autres élèves de notre classe se demandaient tous ****c****e qu'on avaient aujourd'hui, c'est ****compréhensible****, habituellement, nous arrivions dans un boucan de fou, mais là, c'était presque silencieux. Seulement, après plus d'une heure de cour, quelqu'un ****vain**** cogner à la porte de ****notre**** classe ****puis, ****il**** entra.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPITRE 4 : Le mystère s'éclaire.**_

Prof: Entre ! Tu es en retard Kenny ! Que s'est t'il passé cette fois ?

Kenny: J'ai mal dormis... À cause de mes parents.

**Mal dormis à cause de ses parents ? Mon cul, oui ! Il était mort ! Pourtant, à part moi et les autres gars qui étions pétrifiées sur place, faut le préciser. Personne ne semblais le savoir, ils f****ai****saient tous comme si de rien n'était,**** même si... D'un autre coter, ils n'y étaient pas don ils ne pouvais pas savoir... Mais**** le pire, même Kenny lui même ne semblais pas s'en souvenir ! Est-ce que dieu existais vraiment et avais entendu ma prière, finalement ?**

Tweek: GAAHH ! Il... Ah ! Il est vivant !

Prof: Que ce passe t-il monsieur Tweekers ?

Clyde: Rien m'sieux, il... A pas pris son café ce matin... **Dit-il en mettant ses mains devant la bouche du blond.**

**Kenny se retourna vers nous avec de grand yeux rond, comme surpris. Il vain ****s'asseoir**** à sa place, juste à coter de moi et fixa le tableau à l'avant d'un regard vide.**

** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

** X POV KENNY X**

** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Je ne comprend pas. Que-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Tweek a dit "Il est vivant", voulait-il parler de moi ? C'est impossible ! Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient là quand je suis mort hier et même si c'était le cas, ils ne pourraient pas s'en souvenir ! Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ****c****e qu'ils me cache ? Si c'est ça, c'est qu'il ne sont plus humain, mais alors, que sont-ils devenu ? Ça suffit les enquêtes ****et la recherche de présumé indices peut-être inexistant****, maintenant je passe à ****l'****interrogatoire**** des ****suspects**** ! Je me tourna lentement vers Stan qui me fixai****t**** comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, même si c'est un peu comme. Les autres aussi avaient l'air terrifier en me voyant, mais personne ne disai****t**** quoi que ****s****e sois. Comme s'ils croyaient que j'étais une illusion et que j'allais ****disparaître**** au moindre sons. Je me retourna vers le devant de la classe en ****espérant**** pouvoir leur parler à la fin du cour. Aussitôt que la sonnerie retentis, je pris mes livre****s**** et me retourna vers le bureau de Stan, mais il venai****t**** déjà de franchir la porte de classe avec les autres, sûrement devant lui. Je me précipita derrière eux, échappa deux de mes livres en voulant aller trop vite et je dû reculer pour les ramasser ****rapidement en essayant de ne pas les ****perdre de vu****. ****Même si ce n'était que quelques secondes,****c****ela m'enleva énormément de temps ****enfin, juste assez pour que**** je ne les vois plus dans le couloirs ****maintenant bonder d'élèves****. Je couru avec mes livres dans les mains jusqu'à l'arrière de l'établissement ****ou ont se tenais habituellement****, j'y arriva ****à**** bout de souffle, mais il n'y avais personne. C'est seulement quand ****j'alla**** pour revenir sur mes pas, que quelqu'un me poussa sur le mur et m****'y ****retins**** par les épaules. Sous le choc, j'avais fermé les yeux et c'est alors que je sentis des lèvres se poser sur les miennes, surpris, j'é****c****arquilla les yeux et vis Stan en train de m'embrasser passionnément. Putin que ses baisers m'avais manquer, je passa mes bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha encore plus si c'était possible. Malheureusement, le baiser se termina trop rapidement à mon goût et nous nous ****séparâmes**** à bout de souffle, je mordis ****légèrement**** ma lèvre inférieur et le regarda dans les yeux. ****C****e qu'il était beau ! Je revin****s**** rapidement à la réalit****é**** quand les autres arrivèrent un peu plus loin, j'alla pour parler, mais Stan me coupa, ****l'air inquiet****.**

Stan: J'suis tellement content que tu sois vivant ! Est-ce que tu peu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, on t'a tous vu mourir hier !

Kenny: Alors vous étiez vraiment là ?

Stan: Oui ! On venais pour... Pour te dire la vérité. Que-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu peu me le dire, parce que là, je comprend plus rien.

Kenny: Bah t'es pas le seul, habituellement quand je vous en parle ou que vous me voyez crever, vous l'oublier le lendemain.

Kyle: Attends... Quoi ? Tu nous l'a jamais dit sinon on s'en souviendrais voyons !

Kenny: Non justement ! J'suis mort au moins des milliers de fois devant chacun d'entre vous et jamais vous ne vous en rappeler.

Craig: Alors tu veux bien nous dire pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'en souvient maintenant ?

Kenny: Parce que vous n'êtes plus humain ! J'me trompe ?

Stan: Mais...?

Kenny: Comment j'le sais ? C'est simple ! Aucun humain normal ne se souvient jamais de mes morts, ça a été la seul erreur que vous ayez faites, enfin, si vraiment vous ne vouliez pas que je le sache. Le seul qui le sais, c'est Damien et lui, c'est un démon.

Clyde: C'est qui Damien ?

Cartman: Se serai pas le gars étrange, avec des pouvoir qui est arriver dans notre classe quand on avais 8 ans et qui t'a transformer en orang-outan ou un truc du genre ?

Kyle: Le fils de Satan ?

Kenny: Exact ! Je le vois régulièrement à chaque fois que je crève et on joue aux échec jusqu'à ce que je me réveil.

**Mes amis me regardèrent avec des yeux aussi rond que des soucoupes, j'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, il fallait que je leur fasse une petite blague, ****comme une petite vengeance pour pas m'avoir dit la vérité****. J'éclata de rire, ****c****e qui, ****je suppose,****accentua leur ****incompréhension en se demandant sûrement: Étais-je devenu fou ?**

Kenny: J'rigole ! On joue pas aux échec, on fait juste parler.

Stan: Mais que-ce qui se passe quand tu...

Kenny: Pas grand chose en fait, quand je meurt, je vais en enfer, j'ai une place réservée là bas et aussitôt que la journée se termine, je me réveille dans mon lit. C'est pour ça que je déteste quand ça m'arrive tôt le matin, parce que je passe la journée la bas et c'est vraiment à chier ! Enfin, bref ! Maintenant, à moi de poser une question ! Que-ce que vous êtes exactement et que s'est-il passer pendant la sortis ? Je veux tout savoir !

Token: Ça fait deux questions ça.

Kenny: M'en fou, répondez.

**Stan me regarda tristement avant de baisser la tête en soupirant puis, il la releva et ****à ****c****e moment là, je vis ****c****es yeux... Ces yeux là même que l'on ****attribuaient**** au****x**** démons et monstres d'histoire****s**** d'horreur. Ses yeux à lui, ****h****abituellement de la même couleur que l'eau salé de la mer, ****ils**** étai****en****t maintenant rouge comme ****c****e liquide écarlate qui coule dans nos veine****s**** et que l'on appel "sang". Il ouvri****t**** un peu la bouche et je pu ****apercevoir**** de longues canines ****aiguisée****, alors c'était ça. J'essaya de reculer d'un pas mais le mur derrière moi me rappela bien vite sa présence. Ses yeux ****redevinrent**** normal puis il s'éloigna un peu de moi ayant vu qu'il m'avais effrayer. Moi, je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte de cette peur qui m'était apparu, j'avais ****légèrement**** sursauter et ça avais été un réflexe de me reculer, ****pas a cause de la peur, mais par ce qu'il était désormais devenu****. Alors quand je le vis, avec ****c****e regard triste essayant de fuir le mien, cela me fit mal au coeur. Je l'attrapa par la manche de sa veste et le pris dans mes bras, non, je n'avais pas peur. Je l'embrassa tendrement pour le rassurée puis me sépara de lui en le regardant d****ans**** les yeux.**

Kenny: Ne fait pas cette tête, je t'aime toujours tu sais.

Stan: Mais tu a peur !

Kenny: Peur ? De quoi pourrais-je avoir peur si je ne peu pas mourir et puis, pourquoi aurais-je peur d'un simple vampire alors que je ne crin même pas la mort elle-même. Ça m'a juste surpris, c'est tout ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Stan: Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Kenny: Seulement que tu ne me l'ai pas dit plus tôt ! **Dis-je avec le sourire, rassurant mon copain. **Maintenant, explique-moi. Comment vous êtes devenu des vampires ?

**Stan me raconta tout ****c****e qui s'était passé, de l'histoire des grottes hantées de Clyde ****jusqu'à**** la petite baignade nocturne dans un lac pour se sauvé des chauve-souries qui les poursuivaient.**

Stan: Quand on est rentrer au camp, tout le monde étaient déjà coucher alors on a fait pareil et c'est seulement le lendemain, pendant la journée, que notre gorge a commencée à nous faire mal. On a su ce qui nous étaient arriver juste quand Tweek a péter sa crise en disant qu'il sentait que ses dents étaient plus longues.

Kenny: ...

Stan: Kenny ?

Kenny: Désolé, je réfléchissais, il doit sûrement y avoir autre chose, ça ne peux pas être les chauve-souries qui vous ont transformer.

Tweek: Et... Et pour quoi pas ? Dans toute les histoires, les chauve-souries mordent des gens et ils...

Kenny: Tweek. Tu l'a dit toi même, c'est des histoire tout ça, la preuve, je me suis déjà fait mordre par une chauve-sourie et jamais, je ne me suis transformer, je suis mort oui, parce que j'avais attraper l'une des leur millier de merde qu'elles transporte, mais je ne suis pas devenu un vampire pour si peu.

Token: Tu oublie que nous ce n'était pas juste une morsure, mais plusieurs dizaines.

Craig: Ouais et ont est pas mort, mais on s'est transformer.

Kenny: C'est ça que je trouve étrange. Vous avez dû faire quelque chose qui vous a transformer avant que le poison des chauve-souries ne vous tuent comme... Une plante !

Cartman: Une plante ?

Kyle: Mais non Kenny ! Une plante ne transforme pas les gens voyons, elle peux les tuer, mais pas les transformer en... Monstre...

**Quand il prononça ce dernier mot, il baissa la tête tristement tout comme les autres d'ailleurs.**

Kenny: Vous n'êtes pas des monstres ! Vous n'avez tuer personne a ce que je sache ! Non ?

Craig: Pas encore, mais ça risque d'arriver un jour ou l'autre, après tout, on as l'éternité devant nous, maintenant.

Kenny: Pas si on trouve ce qui vous a transformer et le comment vous faire redevenir normal !

Kyle: Kenny, on trouvera pas justement ! C'est pas comme si il existait un vaccin pour ce genre de truc !

Kenny: ARRÊTER D'ÊTRE AUSSI NÉGATIF MERDE ! Combien de truc impensable et inimaginable on a passer ensemble et qu'on a survécus ! Les pires merdes de la planète nous sont tomber dessus comme de la neige et nous, on as toujours réussis a ramener le soleil pour la faire disparaître ! On est fort les mecs et c'est pas parce qu'une saloperie plus grosse que d'habitude vous tombe dessus qu'on va abandonner pour autant, en tout cas, moi non ! Je vais chercher et trouver ce putain de remède de mes deux et tout vas rentrer dans l'ordre ! COMPRIS !

Tous: OUAIS !

Kyle: Hé hé hé hé ! Woah Kenny ! Je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi... Convainquant !

Kenny: Hé hé hé !

Craig: Bon aller ! Le discours de Kenny m'a remonter à bloc ! On commence par ou ?

Kenny: On pourraient aller voir des scientifiques ?

Clyde: T'es malade ! On va tout de même pas leur dire que...

Kenny: Mais non Clyde ! On va rien leur dire, juste aller leur demander quelque renseignement sur un genre de plante qui pourrais faire ça. On va leur dire que ce sujet nous intéressent et qu'on voudrais en savoir plus sur les façon de se transformer !

Cartman: Putain Kenny ! T'a manger quoi au p'tit déj ? Un intello ?

**Tout le monde éclata de rire puis on quitta le lycée pour se diriger vers le centre de recherche ou il y avais des scientifiques, mais ça ne nous servies pas à grand chose. La seule chose qui peux être intéressante, c'est une histoire très ancienne qui raconte que des médecins fou au 16eme siècle, auraient crée toutes sortent de potions et machines pour transformer des gens en vampire et qui pourrai combattent pendant les guerres. C'est vrai que ça pourrai être pratique pour ça, mais enfin. Bref, ça n'a pas durer et les médecins on été tuer et leur expériences on été détruites à par quelques unes qui auraient supposément disparue. À ce qui paraît, l'un des médecins aurait miraculeusement réussi à s'enfuir avec certains produits et se serais cacher quelques par sur une île. Si au moins on pouvais savoir sur quelle île, ça pourrais nous aider, on ne sais jamais, il y reste peut-être quelque infos pour inverser les effets de la transformation. Malheureusement on en sais pas plus. On pourraient aussi retourner dans les montagne ou tout a commencer, mais comme d'habitude, la chance n'est pas avec nous, Kyle m'a dit que c'était extrêmement loin d'ici. Donc on devras chercher ailleurs le reste des info, ce qui risque d'être long et ennuyeux, mais c'est pour mes amis que je le fait.**

**On retourna au lycée pour au moins faire les cour de l'après-midi, heureusement, il nous restait suffisamment de temps pour manger un peu et aller voir quelques trucs à la bibliothèque du lycée. Kyle chercha sur le net pendant que nous, on regardait quelque bouquins qui pourrai nous aider sans rien trouver d'intéressant, encore. Finalement Kyle nous appela, presque hystérique, sur l'écran on pouvais voir une carte géographique de je ne sais ou, mais je n'attendis pas longtemps avant de le savoir puisque comme si Kyle avais entendu ma question silencieuse il nous posa la question.**

Kyle: Savez-vous ce que c'est que cette carte ?!

Cartman: Non, on est pas tous bon en géo alors aller, accouche ! Crache le morceau !

Kyle: C'est ici. Les État-Unis !

Token: Mais il n'y a pas cette petit île pourtant.

Kyle: Non, plus aujourd'hui ! Mais disons, au 16eme siècle, si !

Craig: Attends. Tu veux dire que cette île...

Kyle: C'est la montagne ou nous somme aller.

Craig: Ah. C'est pas a ça que je pensais.

Clyde: Et a quoi tu pensais ?

Craig: Que c'était là que le médecin c'était réfugier et avais fait le reste de ses expériences.

Kyle: C'est exactement ça Craig !

Tous: Quoi ?!

Kyle: Enfin... Je ne suis pas sûr, mais ça se pourrai a disons 93%.

Stan: Tant que ça ?

Kyle: Pensez-y ! Avant, les montagne était une île et les scientifique on dit que le médecin c'était réfugié sur une île que personne n'a jamais trouver. Se serais tout a fait normal que personne ne l'ai trouvé vu que maintenant, elle s'est recoller au continent nous permettant d'y accéder et de plus, de nous faire... Enfin, vous voyez quoi...

Tweek: Mais on ai entré dans aucune maison ! -Gnh-...

Kyle: C'est pas obligé d'être une maison Tweek, ça peux être une grotte par exemple ! Sûrement qu'après plusieurs centaines d'années, certains composants on fini par s'évaporer dans l'air et se serais à cause de ça que nous sommes devenu comme ça !

Kenny: Ou encore... **Dit-il doucement, l'index lever vers le plafond tout comme ses yeux.**

Stan: Tu pense a quelque chose ?

Kenny: Hé bien, pourquoi es-ce que ça ne serais pas l'eau du lac dans le quel vous avez sauter ?

Kyle: Mmmh... C'est vrai que ce serais aussi une hypothèse plausible. Mais il nous faudrait vérifier et c'est impossible pour deux raisons.

Cartman: Comment ça deux ?

Kyle: Hé bien la première et non la moindre, on a pas de moyen de transport et c'est vraiment trop loin a pied.

Tweek: Et la... La deuxième ?

Kyle: Si on entre dans la grotte et que j'ai raison à propos du produit qui se serais répandu dans l'air, on pourra pas entrer sans courir le risque de peut-être se transformer en quelque chose de pire ! Ou même mourir !

Kenny: Bah moi je pourrais y aller !

Stan et Kyle: Non !

Kyle: Kenny, pense un peu, Tu pourrais te retrouver transformer toi aussi !

Stan: C'est bien trop dangereux !

Kenny: Vous avez oublier un petit... minuscule détail. Je suis immortel ! Vous voulez qui m'arrive quoi ? Même si je me fait tuer, on va se revoir demain c'est tout !

Cartman: Et si tu deviens un vam... Comme nous ? **Se ****rattrapa**** t-il.**

Kenny: Je me tue moi-même et «paf» J'suis redevenu un humain ! C'est toujours ça que je fait si je me blesse ou que je ne vais pas bien, je me tue et le lendemain en me réveillant hop ! J'ai plus rien !

Clyde: Mais ça ne te fait pas mal quand tu...

Kenny: Si. Mais j'suis prêt à faire ça pour vous ! Si ça peux vous permettre de trouver un remède, je le ferais des centaines de fois même ! Et de toutes façon, si c'est l'eau, faudra bien quelqu'un pour tester ! Alors voilà ce qu'on peu faire, si on réussi a trouver le moyen d'y aller, vous me montrer ce lac, je saute dedans et si le lendemain je n'ai rien, sa voudra dire que c'est la grotte.

Token: Mais dans la grotte y'a des chauve-souries.

Kenny: Pour éloigner les bestioles encombrantes, y'a rien de mieux que le feu pour faire le job, hé hé hé !

Stan: Hé hé hé ! J't'adore, tu sais ça !? **Dit-il en mettant ses mains autour de la taille de son petit-amis.**

Kenny: Moi aussi !

**Il passa ses bras dans le cou du brun et l'embrassa tendrement. Soudain, la cloche sonna.**

Kyle: Bon ok les amoureux, on y va ? On en reparle ce soir chez moi, venez à 18h.

**Tout le monde hocha la tête et commencèrent à partir.**

Kyle: Aller y, je dois fermer l'ordinateur. Je vous rattrape.

**Il ferma l'appareil et poussa sa chaise, mais seulement après quelque pas, il se fit attraper le bras et tomba dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'embrassa, mais il ne résista pas et ferma même les yeux pour savourer ce moment d'intimité puis s'éloigna juste assez pour pouvoir parler.**

Kyle: Quand es-ce que tu crois qu'on pourra leur dire, Cartman ?

Cartman: Dans la semaine des quatre jeudi... Ou quand les poules aurons des dents, à toi de choisir.

Kyle: Cartman ! Quand je vois Stan et Kenny s'embrasser comme ça, moi aussi ça me donne envie, ce sont nos amis quand même, pourquoi tu ne veux pas leur dire ? **Dit-il tristement.**

Cartman: Je sais, moi aussi, mais je ne veux pas prendre la chance qu'ils se moque de nous !

Kyle: Ah ! Parce que toi, t'a le droit peut-être ? **Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

Cartman: Hein ? C'est juste que je veux pas que ça sois trop apparent donc je continu ce que je fait d'habitude, c'est tout !

Kyle: Oui, hé bien, j'aime pas ça ! Il me semble que quand on as commencé à sortir ensemble tu m'a dit que tu changerais !

Cartman: Et je l'ai fait, non ?

Kyle: Bah là ça ne paraît pas.

Cartman: Je n'ai jamais dit que ça paraîtrais devant les autres.

**Le rouquin soupira rageusement et se décolla de son copain secret en roulant les yeux.**

Kyle: Comment j'ai fait pour tombé amoureux toi, bordel ! T'es vraiment qu'un idiot et un lâche !

**Kyle se retourna, furieux et partis sans rien dire de plus, quant à Cartman, il resta là, pensif et déçu, mais son visage montrais, très imperceptiblement, de la tristesse dans ses yeux. (NDA: Oui, Cartman peux avoir des émotions, lui aussi. XD )**


	5. Chapter 5

_**NDA: Bonjours a tous ! =D Pour ce 5eme chapitre il y a de nouveaux personnages qui s'appelle Traviss, Mikael et Riley, ce sont des persos inventer et ils risque d'être souvent dans mes fic pour jouer les méchants ^^ alors voilà**_

_**Bonne lecture ~**_

**Plus tard, dans la chambre de Kyle, ce dernier était à son ordinateur et cherchais un moyen de pouvoir se rendre le plus près possible de l'endroit ou ils devaient se rendre. Pendant ce temps, Kenny était allongé sur le lit, entre les jambes de son petit-ami qui jouais dans ses cheveux blond, Tweek buvais son 7ème café, accoter sur le coter du lit, les jambes replier vers son torse, ses épaule entourer du bras de Craig qui parlais avec Clyde et Token. Cartman, lui, fesait les cent pas à coter du rouquin qui commençais sérieusement à s'énerver.**

Kyle: T'a fini merde ! Tu me déconcentre !

Cartman: C'est pas ma faute si y'a rien à foutre ici, bordel ! Hé ! Attends, descends plus bas. **Dit-il soudainement en pointant l'écran.**

**Kyle fit ce que lui demandais son amant secret et vis un horaire d'autobus, bien sûr ils auraient pu prendre un taxi, mais ça leur auraient coûté une fortune juste de se rendre et vu qu'il était 8, il aurais fallut deux taxi donc cette proposition n'avais même pas été... ****P****roposée. **

Kyle: Il n'y a que deux bus par mois, un qui y va et l'autre qui revient, il par de Denver.

Stan: Et c'est quand le prochain ?

Kyle: Euuuuh... On va oublier pour ce mois-ci. Le premier est déjà passer et le dernier qui revient, passe demain.

Craig: Alors on va à Denvers demain et on essai de ''convaincre'' le chauffeur de nous y conduire.

Tweek: Sa dépends que-ce que tu veux dire pa... Par convaincre ?

Craig: L'obliger.

Kyle: Justement. C'est pas une bonne idée.

Craig: Et tu pense que c'est mieux d'attendre encore un mois entier peut-être !

Kyle: J'aime mieux ça que de menacer un chauffeur d'autobus qui pourrai nous dénoncer à la police.

Cartman: Bah moi j'la trouve bien cette idée !

Kyle: Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis Cartman.

Cartman: Bah, moi non plus Khyaale~

**Kyle soupira rageusement en roulant des yeux.**

Craig: Hé ! J'veux pas me retrouver seul avec le gros.

Cartman: Hé ! J'te signal que j'suis de ton coté !

Craig: Pas moi.

Kyle: On se fou de qui est du coté de qui, on y va tous ensemble, point barre !

Kenny: Le chef a parlé, hi hi.

**Kyle soupira de nouveau puis imprima l'horaire de bus.**

Kyle: Voilà. Alors le mois prochain, on va la bas.

Stan: Ça veux dire quand ça ?

Kyle: Les bus passe toujours a la dernière semaine du mois. Le premier passe le Lundi et le dernier le Vendredi.

Token: Et c'est à quel heure ?

Clyde: Ouais parce que si c'est trop tôt, je passe mon tour hein.

Kyle: C'est à 11h am pour les deux. **Fit-il exaspérer.**

Craig: De toute façon, tu viens aussi Clyde, à moins bien sûr que tu ne veuille rester un vampire toute ta vie ? **Dit-il, un sourire en coin, en sachant bien la réponse de son ami.**

**Clyde avala bruyamment sa salive en grimaçant.**

Clyde: N... Non ! Ça va, je viens !** Lança t-il, terrifier à cette idée.**

**Après ça, les semaines passèrent trop lentement au goût des 8 adolescents qui étaient impatient de partir pour trouver l'antidote qui leur rendrait leur apparence. ****C'était**** maintenant ****Vendredi et**** il ne restait plus que 3 jours avant le grand départ, ****ce qui rendaient leurs motivations encore plus forte. **

**La cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin du cour de l'avant-midi, il ne restait plus qu'une demi journée de classe et ensuite la fin de semaine passerais rapidement. Ils se rendirent tous rapidement derrière l'école, à une petite table, où ils pourraient parler sans craintes d'être entendu.**

Kenny: Euuuh, les mecs. Je viens de penser à un truc.

Cartman: Ah ? Parce qu'il t'arrive de penser, toi ?

Kenny: Sûrement plus que toi gros con !

Stan: Que-ce qu'il y à Kenny ?

Kenny: Hé bien, même si on va là-bas, que-ce qui vous dit qu'on va trouver un antidote ou même juste un quelconque indice... Sans vouloirs vous décourager, j'crois que c'est peine perdu.

Kyle: Peut-être, mais au moins on aura essayer, et puis avec ce qu'on a trouvé sur le net, j'suis certain qu'on va trouver quelque chose !

Clyde: Je l'espère. J'ai pas envie de rester comme ça pour toujours !

Token: Moi non plus et puis faut dire que si on s'est transformer, c'est pas pour rien.

Craig: Oui, y doit y avoir un truc à quelque part.

Tweek: Gah ! Je veux pas rester comme ça ! Il faut vraiment trouver ce quelque chose !

Craig: T'inquiète Tweek, on va redevenir normal.

Cartman: Dit pas des truc que t'es pas sûr Craig ! Ça pourrais nous porter malheur !

Tweek: GAH ! C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP DE PRESSION !

**Craig lança un regard noir à Cartman qui fesait un sourire moqueur.**

Craig: Tu peux pas la fermer toi, des fois.

Cartman: Pas quand c'est pour te faire chier Craig !

**Ils se regardaient tout les deux d'un regard mauvais, tellement, que leur yeux semblaient se lancer des éclaires.**

Kyle: Ça suffit bordel ! Cartman, t'arrête de faire chier pour une fois, on est tous dans le même bateau et toi aussi, alors tu la boucle, putain de bordel de merde ! **Cria t-il.**

**Cartman c'était tut et ne bougeais plus tout comme les autres d'ailleurs qui fixais leur ami roux. Ce dernier c'était tellement emporter que ses yeux avaient virer au rouge et ses canines c'étaient un peu allongé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.**

Cartman: Euuh Kyle... Calme toi ok... S... Ça va, j'arrête.

**Le rouquin avais les yeux grand ouvert et respirait rapidement, la bouche ouverte, puis il eu un léger sursaut en s'apercevant finalement de ce qui venais de se passer. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leurs couleurs émeraude et il commença à se calmer.**

Kyle: Dé... Désolé... Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Stan: Ça doit être le stresse.

Kyle: Oui. Je commence à avoir soif aussi...

Stan: T'es pas le seul alors. Aller. On va à l'infirmerie. Kenny ? Tu nous suis ou...

Kenny: Euuh bah euh non... En faite... Je préfère vous attendre ici.

Cartman: Pourquoi ? T'a peur qu'on te bouffe ? Ha ha ha !

Kenny: On sais jamais, surtout avec toi, Cartman.

Cartman: Tss... Poule mouillé.

Kyle: CARTMAN ! RAMÈNE TON CUL !

Cartman: Euh oui...

**Kenny éclata de rire pendant que ses amis partaient et que Cartman lui fesait un doigt, de dos, en continuant de marcher pour éviter les foudre du jeune juif.**

Cartman: _-Maintenant, c'est prouver, les juif roux sont tous cinglé !-_**Pensa t-il.**

**Kenny étendis ses bras sur le long de la table et coucha sa tête entre ****ses bras ****et ferma les yeux. Le soleil qui caressais sa peau et le chant des oiseaux l'apaisais un minimum.**

Traviss: Hé ben, hé ben ! Si c'est pas notre ami Kenny

**Kenny se retourna en reconnaissant la voix désagréable de son pire ennemi et fronça les sourcils.**

Kenny: Aah pas vous ! Que-ce tu me veux Traviss-ti ? Hé hé. **Ria t-il en pronon****ç****ant le surnom.**

**Traviss s'avança en serrant les poings et les dents. Kenny et ses amis connaissaient Traviss et ses deux larbins, depuis qu'ils étaient entrer au lycée et depuis ce temps, les trois garçons s'amusaient à faire chier la bande d'amis aussitôt qu'un d'eux se retrouvais seul. Traviss avais les cheveux brun clair qui partaient dans tout les sens et qui lui arrivais aux épaules et les yeux gris, il faisait une tête de plus que Kenny et s'amusait bien à le faire remarquer au petit blond pour l'énerver. Riley, lui, était noir comme ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient tous tressé. Quand au dernier, Mikael, il avais les cheveux brun foncé, très long pour un garçon, attacher en demi-queue de cheval dans le milieu du dos, ses yeux à lui était vert-jaune.**

**Traviss attrapa Kenny par le collet de son t-shirt orange d'une main et de l'autre, il balança son poing en plein visage du pauvre blond qui tomba par terre, du sang lui coulant un peu du nez.**

Kenny: Dit moi un truc Traviss. Es-ce que c'est parce que t'aime frapper des plus petit que toi que tu t'en prend à moi ou c'est juste parce que t'a peur de t'en prendre à quelqu'un de ta taille ?! **Dit-il en essuyant le sang qui coulais jusqu'à son menton, un sourire en coin.**

**Traviss grogna rageusement, mais Kenny continua sur sa lancer.**

Kenny: Tu t'amuse à me butter chaque fois que t'en a l'occasion, mais si mes potes étaient là, tu ferait moins le fier. **Fit-il en se relevant difficilement.**

**Traviss vis rouge, Kenny l'énervais royalement et il n'était même pas en position de pouvoir se battre seul contre ces trois là.**

Traviss: Ça suffit ! Attraper-le les gars !

**Les deux autres garçons s'avancèrent pour attraper Kenny, mais ce dernier partis en courant a toute vitesse vers l'école.**

Traviss: Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir !

**Kenny couru rapidement vers l'infirmerie ou ses amis se trouvaient, à cette heure ci, l'infirmière était dans la salle des prof en train de déjeuner. Il entra et referma assez vite derrière lui pour ne pas que ses poursuivants ne le trouve tout de suite.**

Kenny: Les mecs, j'ai Traviss au c...

**Il s'interrompit en voyant la bouche de ses amis couverte de sang, leur yeux rouge et leur dents acérer, le fit se détourner du spectacle. Kenny ne sut plus quoi dire et s'assit simplement sur un petit banc sans rien dire de plus. Stan, qui avais sentis le mal-aise de son copain, essuya le sang autour de sa bouche avec sa manche et s'approcha de lui.**

Stan: Ça va Kenny ?

Kenny: Ou... Oui, t'inquiète. C'est juste que c'est plus impressionnant que ce que je pensais...

**Stan hocha la tête en comprenant puis il se souvins de ce que le blond avait dit juste en entrant.**

Stan: Attends, t'a dit Traviss ? Que-ce qu'il a fait encore ?

Kenny: Pas grand chose, il est débarquer avec sa petit bande et m'a foutu un coup de poing au visage et moi, je l'ai insulter après je me suis enfuis parce qu'il voulais me butter.

**Stan fronça les sourcils.**

Stan: D'accord et il est où là ?

Kenny: Pas loin, ils me cherche.

**Le brun ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et regarda dans le couloir, mais il n'y avais aucune trace de Traviss et sa bande.**

Stan: T'es sûr qu'ils ont réussi a te suivre ? Parce qu'il n'y a personne.

Kenny: Ah bon ? J'ai dû les semer alors, pourtant je croyais qu'ils étaient assez près.** Fit-il en sortant sa tête dans le couloir pour voir les dires de son copain.**

**Soudain, la voix des trois garnements se fit entendre puis ils apparurent à la porte de l'escalier, juste a coter de celle de l'infirmerie. Traviss, n'ayant vu que la tête blonde de Kenny se dirigea vers lui en souriant ****méchamment.**

Traviss: Ah ! T'était là toi. Alors t'allait pas chercher tes petits cop...

**Il s'interrompit en voyant les dit copains, les yeux rouge et un liquide ressemblant beaucoup trop à du sang pour être du jus de fruit sur leur lèvre et leur mentons. Le regard mauvais, les sept garçons s'avancèrent vers lui, craquant leur doigts et leur cou. Traviss, sous le choc et terrifier, se sauva à toutes vitesses suivie de ses deux larbins en criant qu'ils étaient des monstres. Kenny, en voyant le changement de situation, éclata de rire suivi de ses amis.**

Kenny: Finalement, ça à ses bon coter d'avoir des amis vampires, ha ha ha ha !

**Stan sourit diaboliquement à la remarque du petit blond et pris sa tête dans le creux de son coude pour frotter le dessus de cette dernière avec les phalanges de son autre main en riant de bon cœur. Kenny essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de son copain, mais rien y fit. Impossible de résister à un vampire.**

Kenny: Ok, ok ! Ça va... Finalement, se serais mieux que vous redeveniez vite fait des humains ! **Lança t-il en se tenant le dessus de la tête des deux mains, une larme aux coin des yeux. Il tira la langue puis se retourna vers la porte. **Je retourne dehors, je crois que j'suis plus en sécurité avec cette bonne vielle table ! **Bouda t-il.**

Stan: Hé hé, hey attends ! Kenny ! Je voulais pas te faire mal, c'était pour rigoler, c'est tout !

**Le petit blond se stoppa net et se retourna juste a temps pour avoir le visage de son amoureux a quelques centimètres du tien, il se rapprocha pour attraper les lèvre du brun qui ne bougea plus. Kenny l'embrassa pendant quelques secondes et s'éloigna un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.**

Kenny: Je t'ai eu ! Hi hi ! **Ria t-il, puis il partis en courant vers l'arrière de l'école.**

**Stan ne bougea pas, un énorme sourire idiot trônant sur ses lèvres, il soupira, ****déçu que le baiser n'ai pas durer plus longtemps puis décida enfin à se retourner pour tomber sur le visage rieurs de ses amis.**

Craig: T'a de la bave là. **Fit-il en pointant le coin droit de ses lèvres, d'un regard amusé.**

**Le brun rougi et essuya le petit coulis de bave du dessus de sa main puis, étant redevenu normal, ils partirent tous rejoindre le petit blond qu'ils croisèrent cependant à la cafétéria avec 2 sandwichs au poulet.**

Kenny: Bah quoi ? J'ai pas préciser quel table, hé hé !

**Ils restèrent là, a parler et rire jusqu'à ce que les cours recommencent. La journée se termina et ils décidèrent de rentrer à pied, mais Kenny en décida autrement et partis rejoindre le monde des mort à cause d'un putain de gros chien qui ne voulu pas se tasser du chemin et le poussa dans un canal ou il tomba, tête première et se tua bêtement. Sous le choc, les sept garçons restèrent quelque minutes sur place en regardant le gros chien s'éloigner comme si rien ne s'était passé.**

Kyle: Putain de merde, il a tué Kenny !

Stan: Espèce... D'enfoiré... **Pleura t-il.**

**Ils continuèrent leur route en silence et le lendemain, la première chose que fit Stan en se réveillant fût d'appeler son ange blond pour s'assurer qu'il était bien revenu d'entre les mort.**

Kenny: Allô ?

_Stan: KEEENNYYYYYYY ! (snif)_

Kenny: Hé hé hé ! Oui, oui, j'suis là Stan. Tout va bien maintenant.

_Stan: J'ai eu si peur de te perdre pour de bon cette fois !_

Kenny: Faudra quand même que tu finisse par t'y habituer !

_Stan: COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE M'HABITUE A VOIR MON COPAIN CREVER !_ _C'est pas rien tout de même !_

Kenny: Mais Stan, je vais toujours revenir, ne t'inquiète pas ok. Je t'aime tu sais ?!

_Stan: …. Mouai... (snif) Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur ! Mais ça me fait quand même mal de te vois mourir comme ça._

Kenny: Je sais et pourtant ça ne vous faisaient pas grand chose avant.

_Stan: Parce qu'on s'en souvenaient pas, imbécile !_

Kenny: …...

_Stan: Kenny ?_

Kenny: Et quand vous serez redevenu humain... Vous ne vous en souviendrez plus... Encore...

**Même de l'autre coter du fils, Stan sentais la peine de son amour et ça le rendais triste lui aussi.**

_Stan: Je... Écoute... Désolé, mais d'un autre coter, je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir. Je... Enfin, tu comprend...C'est difficile de..._

Kenny: (snif) Je comprend Stan. Ça va, t'inquiète. Bon, je raccroche, il n'est que 8h du mat quand même, je vais dormir encore un peu. Je t'aime. Bye !

**Puis il raccrocha sans laisser de temps de réponse. De son coter, Stan soupira tristement. Il savais qu'en redevenant humains tout redeviendrais comme avant et au début, c'était ce qu'il voulais, ce qu'ils voulaient tous. Mais maintenant qu'il était au courant de l'immortalité de son petit ami, devoir tout oublier ensuite lui fesait mal. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, devait-il vraiment redevenir humain ? Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal, il pouvais protéger Kenny de cette merde de Traviss et en plus, faire plaisir au blond de son cœur en se souvenant de son secret qui l'avait fait tant souffrir en le gardant pour lui seul. Le brun ouvris son portable et regarda l'image de fond le représentant lui et son ange, 1 an plus tôt, il sourit en regardant pendant plusieurs minutes ce souvenir puis le referma. Il avait pris sa décision, il resterais un vampire si cela pouvais faire sourire son petit blond.**

** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

** X POV KENNY X**

** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Je raccrochais, des larmes voulant déborder de mes yeux, c'était égoïste de ma part, je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'obliger a rester un vampire et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, non, vraiment pas, mais... D'un certain coter, j'étais tellement heureux quand ils m'ont dit qu'ils se souvenaient tous et j'aurais aimé que ça continue, qu'au moins, lui, m'aide à porter ce fardeau qu'est ma malédiction. Je sais que ça fait lâche de m'apitoyer sur mon sort comme ça, je n'est pas non plus envie de pleurer a cause de ça alors que j'ai traversé tant d'épreuves, mais le soutiens de mes amis est ce qui m'aide le plus parce que je sais que maintenant, ils savent et que je peux conter sur eux, s'ils ne se souviennent plus, sur quoi je pourrais m'appuyer ? Même si, même inconsciemment, ils seront toujours à mes coter et je le sais. Mais c'est tellement dure a porter seul, j'ai si mal, j'ai souffert pendant si longtemps et enfin, dans un sens, l'une de mes prière les plus cher s'est réaliser, que quelqu'un se souvienne enfin de qui je suis vraiment et maintenant que c'est arriver, il faut déjà que tout redevienne conne avant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils oublient, non... J'aimerais qu'ils n'oublient pas, mais c'est encore ma chance tout pourrie qui reviens a la charge pour me frapper en plein visage pour me faire comprendre encore plus durement, une fois de plus, que s'il m'arrive quelque chose de bien, ce n'ai qu'une illusion qui disparaîtra bien vite. La seule chose qui me fait encore aimer la « vie » même si je ne peux pas vraiment appeler ça, une vie de toujours crever, c'est ma relation avec mon Stan et mes amis. **

**Quelque larmes perlèrent le long de mes joues avant de me rendormir pendant quelques heures pour aller ensuite retrouver mes amis.**

** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

** X POV EXT X**

** xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, les garçons vérifièrent les dernier préparatif pour leur voyage puis ****s****e ****rendirent chez Kyle pour se**** détend****re un peu de cette pression,**** devant des film****s**** et des jeux vidéos comme ils le faisaient avant que cette enfer ne commence.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kenny se réveilla en ce dimanche matin, un peu émécher de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé. La petite bande étaient toute rassemblé en un amas de cadavre dans le salon et tout le monde dormaient encore sauf le petit blond qui c'était réveillé en recevant le pied d'un Clyde, avachis sur le sofa en pleine tronche. Voici la scène que vis donc le blond en levant les yeux, lui , coucher par terre, la tête reposant sur le devant du sofa ou Clyde était étalé avec les pied sur les jambe d'un pauvre Tweek recroquevillé en boule au bout de ce dernier. Stan, endormie sous la table basse, l'un des pieds de Cartman dans le visage qui lui, était devant la télévision, la tête sur un D.V.D. «Il va avoir des marque celui là en se réveillant » Pensa Kenny, riant doucement en tournant la tête sur sa gauche ou Craig et Token se trouvaient. Craig était accoter au bout du sofa ou Tweek était et tenais la main du petit blond surexcité, Token dormais presque en étoile, ayant les jambes écarté dont l'une d'elles sur celles de Craig, un bras dans le visage et l'autre au dessus de sa tête. Kyle, lui, était étalé au dessus de la tête de Cartman, une main dans son cou, à droite de la télévision. Kenny sortis son portable et essaya de prendre une jolie photo de l'ensemble du groupe pour leur montrer ensuite se qu'il ont l'air en dorment. Il rit de nouveau et se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine quand il entendit un « Toc » venant de sous la table basse. Il vis que Stan s'était cogner la tête sur une patte de la table et ne s'était même pas réveillé, il se rapprocha et décida de prendre un photo de chacun de ses amis en riant pour la troisième fois, pourvu que ça ne réveil personne. Il se dirigea enfin dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et quelques minutes plus tard, Ike entra.**

Kenny: Hé, Salut Ike ! Bien dormis ?** Dit-il avec un grand sourire.**

Ike: Ouais, en tout cas sûrement mieux que vous, vus la position dans la quel je vous est tous surpris cette nuit, ça devais pas être confortable.

Kenny: Ha ha, tu peux le dire !

**Ike avai****t**** maintenant 12ans, il était plutôt grand pour son age n'ayant seulement qu'une demi tête de moins que Kenny même si ****le blond n'était pas une bonne référence**** vu que lui ****aussi**** était déjà ****asse****z**** petit. ****Alors que Kyle avais commencé à se rebeller ****seulement légèrement ****contre ses parents ****à**** l'age de 15ans, son petit frère lui, avais été ****plus ****précoce,**** comme toujours ****et c'était a 5ans qu'il avait commencer à jouer au petit monstre. Aujourd'hui encore, il fesait des choses que son grand frère ne faisait même pas à son age, telle que sortir par sa fenêtre de chambre pour aller voir ses amis le soir, revenir plus tard que l'heure demander par ses parents et plein d'autre choses. Ce qui rapprochais le plus Kenny et Ike, c'est qu'ils avaient tout deux un secret. ****E****n effet, après l'épisode des vedettes mortes, Ike n'en avais plus revu jusqu'à ses 8ans, alors qu'il était en classe et qu'il avait vu son ancienne prof de maternelle, ****Mlle Stephenson. ****Elle lui demandais sans cesse pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauter du toit avec elle. Depuis ce temps, Ike voyais plusieurs autres fantômes et pas que des vedettes, mais tout les esprits qui se présentait devant lui. Il n'en avait pas parler à Kyle pour ne pas l'inquiéter, cependant, un jour, alors que Kenny était chez les Broflovski et allait au toilette, il avais entendu une conversation du petit garçon qui avais fini par lui en parler, Kenny lui avais alors dit son secret croyant qu'il ne le croirais pas, mais il n'avais rien dit et depuis, si quelque chose n'allais pas Ike savais qu'il pouvait se confier à Kenny.**

**Les deux garçons finirent de manger tout en continuant de se parler avant d'être rejoins quelque heures plus tard par le reste de la bande. La journée se passa semblablement à la précédente, ils vérifièrent pour la énième fois s'il ne manquais rien au cas ou Cartman aurais décidé de manger les provisions ou de jouer une blague à ses compagnons. Finalement il s'entendirent pour aller jouer une partie de basket dans le parc jusqu'au dîner.**

**Le lundi matin, tous se levèrent tôt pour arriver à l'heure à Denver, Stan tenais la main de son petit ami pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien pendant le voyage, il lui avait promis qu'ils repartiraient tous ensemble et en un morceau. Kenny, un peu inquiet, s'accrochait au bras du brun comme une sangsue. S'il mourrait, il reviendrait chez lui et tout serais foutu vu que le plan le concernait en majeur partis, c'était lui qui devait vérifié ou avais été transformer ses amis, s'il n'était pas là, personne ne le saurais, il était un peu comme un cobaye. Ils embarquèrent finalement dans l'autobus qui les mena plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient de la montagne. En arrivant au sommet de la montagne, vers 15h, personne ne savais vraiment par ou aller, l'un pointait une direction pendant qu'un autre pointait le sens inverse. Kyle se tourna vers Cartman sans rien dire, le plus vieux compris et commença à avancé vers une direction. Ils le suivirent tous et arrivèrent à l'endroit ou ils avaient campé quelques semaines plus tôt.**

Kyle: Vraiment Cartman, tu me surprendra toujours.

Cartman: Hé hé !

Clyde: Comment t'a fait Cartman ? Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'ont est pas venu.

Kenny: C'est a cause de la sonde qu'il a dans le cul ! Ha ha ha ! Ça agis comme un radar, ha ha ha ha ha ha ! **Dit-il en éclatant de rire suivi des autres.**

Cartman: HÉ ! Juste pour ça, vous vous débrouillerez sans moi !

Kenny: Oooh ! Aller Cartman, le prend pas mal, j'disais ça pour rire !

Cartman: Bah moi je trouve pas ça drôle.

Craig: Parce que c'est toi qui est concerné par la blague. Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'suis certain que tu te serais rouler par terre.

Cartman: Tss... Pas du tout.

Kyle: Ouais, c'est ça, on te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir ça.

Stan: Bon ! On la trouve cette grotte ou on continu a parler de Cartman qui n'est vraiment pas mon sujet préféré.

Kenny: Ouais, de toute façon, il ne faut pas traîner, on sais jamais quand y va avoir un éclaire qui va me tomber dessus. **Dit-il, toujours accrocher au bras de Stan, tout en commençant à marcher.**

Tweek: GAH ! Je n'veux pas être électrocuté ! **Fit-il en se cachant derrière Craig qui sourie.**

Token: Que-ce que tu raconte ? Il fait gros soleil !

Kenny: Ouais, mais faut jamais sous-estimé le pouvoir de la mort. Cette pute me suis partout !

Cartman: Ha ha ha ! Elle te veux dans son lit Kenny ! Ha ha ha !

Kenny: Dans mon lit de mort tu veux dire. **Fit-il en grimaçant.**

**Ils continuèrent d'avancer en rient sans savoir où ils allaient. Les arbres et les cotes défilaient et se ressemblais, mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun lac, aucune grotte ressemblant à ceux qu'ils avaient vu un mois plus tôt. La nuit tomba rapidement et la soif des jeunes vampires s'accentua.**

Tweek: Craig. J'ai mal à la... La gorge.

Craig: Ouais, moi aussi.

Stan: Faut trouver des animaux.

Kyle: On en à pas croisé un seul depuis qu'on est ici !

Cartman: On a Kenny.

Kenny: Va te faire foutre, Cartman !

Stan: Non ! Pas question de mordre Kenny, gros lard !

Cartman: Alors on va tous crever ici et j'suis pas gros bordel de merde !

Kenny: Si y'a quelqu'un qu'il faut que vous mordiez, c'est bien toi Cartman ! T'es assez gros pour tout le monde, hé hé !

Token: C'est pas une bonne idée...

Cartman: Merci Token.

Token: On risquerais un empoisonnement alimentaire !

Cartman: Hé !

**Tout le monde éclata de rire, Kenny frappa dans la main du noir.**

Kenny: Pas juste ça, vous risqueriez de boire plus de gras que de sang ! Ha ha ha ha ha !

Kyle: Arrêtez les mecs, c'est quand même lui qui nous guide là.

Craig: Que-ce qui te prend d'un coup ? Habituellement t'est le premier à te moquer de ce gros con !

Cartman: C'est juste que LUI a compris qui était le maître ici !

Clyde: C'est certainement pas toi en tout cas.

Kyle: Non, imbécile, C'est juste que te connaissant, juste te faire quelques blague et tu boude.

Stan: Et alors ?

Kyle: Penses-y Stan ! Si il boude on aura plus de guide et on sera perdu, d'un certain coter, tout repose sur... Lui...

Cartman: Hé ben, il comprend vite le feuj !

Kyle: Ta gueule Cartman ! Bon faut aller où pour trouver ce putain de lac ?!

Cartman: J'ai l'air d'un GPS ?!

Kyle: QUOI ?! Tu sais pas où c'est ?!

Cartman: On y a été tellement vite, j'ai comme pas pris le temps de prendre des photos, mais la prochaine fois qu'on sera attaquer par une horde de chauve-souris, rappel moi d'y penser et j'essayerais de les développer dans ma tombe.

Token: Alors on est perdu ?

Tweek: GAH ! On va tous mourir ! C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP DE PRESSION ! -Gnh-.

Clyde: J'veux pas mourir ici !

Kyle: On va PAS mourir !

**Des bruits de hurlement de loups se firent entendre.**

Kyle: Enfin... J'espère.

Kenny: C'est très rassurant Kyle, merci.

Stan: Attendez ! Y'a des loups.

Clyde: Hein où ça !? **Lança t-il paniquer.**

Stan: J'en sais rien, mais on va essayer de les trouver !

Craig: Tu cherche vraiment a se qu'on crève tous hein ?

Stan: Ben non justement ! C'est pas nous qui allons mourir, mais eux ! On est des vampire les mecs ! On sera plus fort qu'eux et il faut qu'on boivent.

Kyle: T'a peut-être raison, mais le problème c'est que des loups, ça se promène en meute, donc ils seront peut-être plus nombreux que nous et t'a penser à Kenny ?!

Kenny: Pas de problème pour moi, je me cacherais dans un arbre, à ce que je sache, un loup ça monte pas dans les arbres.

Token: Le problème sera de les trouver.

Clyde: Euuh les mecs... Je crois qu'on aura pas à les trouver, vu que c'est eux qui nous on trouvé !

Tweek: GAAH !

Stan: Kenny ! Reste derrière nous !

Kenny: Je crois pas que se sois une bonne idée, parce que vois-tu Stan... ON EST ENCERCLÉ !

Cartman: Kenny... Viens ici !

Kenny: Qu... Hé ! Cartman... Lâche-moi ! WOAAAH !

Cartman: Reste là !

Kenny: Me... Merci vieux.

**Cartman avait lancé le petit blond sur une branche d'arbre où il serait en sécurité. Ce dernier s'était assis sur la branche et s'accrochait solidement au tronc pendant que ses amis se battaient contre les dizaines de bêtes enragé. Après quelques minutes, plusieurs loups étaient morts et le reste s'était sauvé.**

Kenny: Euuh... Quelqu'un peu m'aider à descendre ?

Stan: Saute ! J'te rattrape !

**Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et sauta dans les bras de son copain, ils tombèrent par terre et Kenny se retrouva à califourchon sur les jambes du brun qui sourie doucement. Le blond l'embrassa tendrement en passant ses bras autour de son cou.**

Kenny: Je t'aime !

Stan: Moi aussi mon cœur !

Cartman: Hé ! Faites pas ça ici merde !

Stan & Kenny: Ta gueule Cartman !

Craig: Y'a quelqu'un qui a un briquet ou des allumettes ? On va manger du loup ce soir !

Tweek: M... Mais je veux pas manger ça, moi !

Cartman: Parfait ! Ça nous en fait plus pour nous ! **Dit-il en déposant un loups mort près du ****caféïnoman.**

Craig: Arrête gros lard, éloigne le !

Cartman: Ok ok.

Kyle: Voilà ! Le feu est prêt. Manque plus que des...

**Avant qu'il ne finissent sa phrase, Token et Clyde revinrent avec de grosses branches pour attacher les loups dessus.**

Kyle: Grosses branches... **Fini t-il.**

**Ils mangèrent et burent pour les sept vampires puis, décidèrent de se coucher. Craig fût désigné pour rester de garde et ensuite se fût Cartman. Kyle décida d'aller le retrouver.**

Kyle: Yo.

Cartman: Tu dort pas ?

Kyle: Non. J'y arrive pas...

Cartman: ….

Kyle: Cartman ?

Cartman: Si c'est pour me demander quand on leur dira, je le sais pas, ok !

Kyle: ….

Cartman: Écoute, je suis désolé, mais je me sent pas prêt là.

Kyle: Pourquoi tu t'obstine à vouloir le cacher ?

Cartman: Parce que je sais qu'ils voudrons se venger de toutes les conneries que je leur aient dites.

Kyle: Alors va t'excuser !

Cartman: Pour qu'ils me prennent en pitié et qu'ils rient de nous et qu'ils ailles sans cesse te poser des questions du genre, Pourquoi tu sort avec un gros con pareil ? T'aurais pu trouver mieux ! Ou des truc comme ça ?!

Kyle: Si ça arrive je leur répondrais simplement, parce que j'aime se gros con et que je suis bien avec lui !

Cartman: ….

Kyle: Je t'aime Cartman et j'aimerais aussi pouvoir le montrer plus que seulement quand on est seul, ce qui arrive assez rarement. Si tu montre que tu a changer, enfin, plus que ce que tu montre en ce moment, ils ne diront rien et je suis même certain qu'ils seront contents pour nous.

**Cartman soupira en ferment les yeux et le rouquin en profita pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cartman ouvris la bouche pour laisser entrer la langue taquine du plus jeune qui s'assit à califourchon sur lui, mettant ses mains dans les cheveux brun du jeune homme. Les langues dansaient ensemble, glissant quelque fois sur les lèvres qui se faisaient mordre, leur mains se promenant dans leur dos et leur cheveux. Cartman mit fin au baiser à contre cœur et regarda le regard d'émeraude devant lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres, Kyle le regardais avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portais. Cartman se mordis la lèvre inférieur et rougis légèrement en détournant le regard de son bien-aimé.**

Cartman: D'accord.

**Le regard du jeune juif s'illumina, semblant briller, un énorme sourire trônant maintenant sur ses lèvres.**

Cartman: Mais seulement après que tout ça sois terminé ! C'est à dire quand on sera revenu à a maison et redevenu des humains.

Kyle: C'est mieux que rien. **Dit-il doucement en embrassant son amoureux secret. **Merci Cartman.

**Cartman sourie en détournant une nouvelle fois le regard, les joue rouge.**

Cartman: Je t'aime Kyle.

Kyle: Moi aussi mon Cartman adoré !

Cartman: C'est quoi ce surnom de merde ?!

Kyle: Juste pour te faire parler et ça marche, hi hi hi !

**Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois jusqu'à manquer de souffle puis Kyle retourna se coucher laissant un Cartman tout sourire.**

**S'étant perdu à cause des gamineries d'un certain gros lard, deux jours passèrent et c'est seulement le jeudi après-midi qu'ils trouvèrent finalement le lac. **

Clyde: Le voilà ! ENFIN !

Kyle: Ouais, C'est bien lui et la grotte doit être un peu plus loin par là. **Dit-il en pointant dans une direction.**

Stan: On va commencé pas ici, chercher autour du lac si il n'y aurait pas un truc intéressant.

Kenny: Vous ne vouliez pas que je plonge dans l'eau ?

Stan: Oui, mais si ça peux te l'éviter, on va essayer autour avant. Je ne voudrais pas prendre la chance que tu te noie.

Cartman: Y'a rien ici. Tu le vois bien, y'a que des arbres !

Kenny: Bon j'y vais, si j'suis pas remonté dans 1 minutes, remonter moi avec ça et si je tire sur la corde c'est qu'il y a un problème.

**Il donna un bout de corde à Stan dont l'autre extrémité était attacher autour de sa taille. Il avait enlever tout son linge et ses chaussures, ne laissant que son boxer. Il plongea dans le petit lac d'un peu plus de 4 mètres de profondeur et à peu près 6 ou 7 mètres de diamètres. Au fond du lac se trouvais une assez grande boite de métal, ayant rouiller au files des ans. Kenny essaya de la prendre, mais elle était à moitié ensevelie par la bout et les algues, le blond décida de détacher la corde d'autour de sa taille et l'attacha à la boite puis tira dessus. Les autres se mirent tous à tirer de leur coter, et après quelques secondes, la boite sortis finalement de l'eau, mais aucune trace du blond. Stan écarquilla les yeux en ne voyant pas son petit copain remonter, très inquiet, il s'approcha de la surface de l'eau.**

Stan: Oh mon dieu, Kenny !

Kyle: Il ne remonte pas !

Token: Je crois qu'il s'est pris une jambe dans les algues !

Stan: Je plonge !

**L'eau était sale et on ne voyais pas le fond, ce qui inquiéta encore plus les garçons. Stan alla pour plonger quand soudain, l'eau se mit à bouger puis, Kenny en ressortis, reprenant une grande bouffé d'air.**

Stan: KENNY !

**Ils aidèrent le blond à revenir sur la terre ferme, ce dernier s'étala de tout son long et respira à grand coup.**

Kenny: Oh putain... J'suis encore... Vivant ! C'est un miracle !

Stan: Tu m'a fait tellement peur ! **Dit-il en prenant le blond dans ses bras.**

Kenny: Ça va Stan, mais là, c'est toi qui va me tuer ! Tu me... Sert trop fort !

Stan: Oh, oups... Désolé !

Cartman: Bon ! Voyons voir ce qui a dans cette caisse !

Token: Elle est pas mal rouiller ça devrais être facile de la briser.

Kyle: Faites attention, y'a peut-être des trucs fragile de-dans !

**Cartman sortis un canif de sa poche et mit la lame dans la fente de la petite porte puis, poussa sur le manche et la porte céda. À l'intérieur, il y avais quelques fioles briser dont trois intacte, il y avait aussi un sac de plastique avec une feuille de papier plier de-dans. Cartman pris le sac et le donna à Kyle puis, pris les trois fioles restantes et en ouvris une pour la sentir, mais fût arrêter par le roux.**

Kyle: Non ! Ne la sent pas ! C'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'on s'est transformé ! Les fioles brisé on couler hors de la boite et se sont répandue dans le lac.

**Cartman referma la fiole et mit les trois dans ses poches.**

Craig: Que-ce que ça dit sur le papier ? **Dit-il en s'approchant du rouquin, suivis par les autres.**

**Kyle fronça les sourcils.**

Kyle: J'en sais rien, le papier est un peu trempé, mais je crois que ça parle de comment transformer un humain normal en vampire. Oh ! De l'autre coter ça explique le contraire, mais encore là, c'est quasiment illisible. Il manque trop de mots pour savoir ce que ça dit, mais avec les fioles, on pourrais les faire analyser et savoir comment en inversé les effet !

Stan: Garde le papier quand même, on ne sais jamais.

Kyle: Oui.

**Ils se remirent en marche vers le bas de la montagne pour être sûr de ne pas manquer le bus le lendemain matin.**

**À 9h37 am, les garçons se réveillèrent et se mirent rapidement en route, ils attrapèrent le bus juste avant qu'il ne parte et eurent 2 longue heures de route avant d'arriver à South Park. Là bas, ils se rendirent chez Kyle pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire des fioles trouvé.**

Clyde: On pourrais aller les faire analyser par le vieux Méphisto !

Kyle: Oui, j'y est penser. De toute façon, on ne peux pas se permettre de montrer ça à des scientifiques, ils risqueraient d'en parler à tout le monde et ça pourrais devenir dangereux pour nous.

Stan: Hé ! Mais j'y pense ! Kenny, toi, tu te sens comment ?

Kenny: Oh euuh, bah comme d'habitude, rien n'a changé.

Stan: Montre tes dents.

**Le blond ouvris la bouche, mais Stan ne vis vraiment aucun changement.**

Stan: T'a raison, y'a rien, peut-être que c'est à cause de ta malédiction.

Kenny: Ouais peut-être et une chance, parce que je me retrouverais avec deux malédictions. **Dit-il en grimaçant.**

**Des bruits de pas rapide se firent entendre de l'autre coter de la porte qui s'ouvrit à la voler laissant entrer le petit Ike qui sauta dans les bras de son grand frère.**

Kyle: Ike ?! Mais que ce que... ?

Ike: KYYLEEE ! T'était passé où pendant tout ce temps ?

Kyle: Je... J'étais partis camper... Avec les gars.

Ike: Hein ?! Mais alors pourquoi t'a rien dit a maman ou moi ? J'aurais aimé venir moi aussi !

Kyle: Désolé p'tit frère, mais de toute façon c'était pas marrant là-bas, pas vrai les mec ?!

**Kyle lança un regard à ses amis, les suppliant de l'aider.**

Kenny: O... Oui. C'est vrai Ike ! En fait, s'était tellement emmerdant qu'on as fini par se perdre.

Ike: Si vous m'aviez emmené, vous ne vous seriez pas perdu ! Vous savez, j'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation !

Stan: Hé hé hé. Tu vois Cartman, même Ike sais que c'est orientation et pas hors-tention le mot. **Ria t-il.**

Cartman: Ouais, ouais, ça va ! J'avais compris la première fois !

Kenny: Hors-tention ?

Token: C'est ce que Cartman a dit la première fois qu'on a été dans la montagne.

**Kenny éclata de rire sous le regard furieux de Cartman qui, cependant, ne dit rien.**

Kyle: Bon aller Ike, sort, nous on doit aller faire quelques trucs important.

Ike: Comme quoi ? Je peux vous aider !?

Kyle: Non Ike, toi, tu reste avec maman. Papa n'est pas là et moi je sort, donc se sera toi l'homme de la maison ! Ok ?

Ike: Ok...

Kyle: T'inquiète. Je reviens vite.

**Il embrassa son petit frère sur le front et partis en décoiffant le petit canadien d'une main sur sa tête. Ike regarda son grand frère partir, sa lèvre inférieur ressortis un petit peu comme s'il allais pleurer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Les huit garçons se rendirent rapidement chez le vieux Méphisto, quand celui-ci ouvris la porte, il fût surpris de voir les adolescents.**

Méphisto: Bonjours les enfants, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Kyle: On auraient un service à vous demander.

Méphisto: Ah bon ? Entrer, entrer !

**Les garçons entrèrent et le petit bonhomme étrange qui suivais toujours le vieux, referma la porte derrière eux.**

Méphisto: Bien alors je vous écoute, que voulez-vous me demander ?

Stan: Hé bien c'est un peu compliquer, mais nous voudrions que vous analysiez ceci. **Fit-il en montrant les fioles que tenais Cartman.**

Kyle: Il y a un mois de cela, nous sommes aller en voyage scolaire dans les montagnes qui, d'après ce qu'on as découvert, s'avère être une ancienne île où un médecin fou aurait, il y a des siècles de cela, mener des expériences pour transformer des humains en vampires.

Méphisto: En vampire dites-vous ?! **Fit-il étonné, mais aussi très intéressé.**

Craig: Oui. Le problème dans tout ça, c'est qu'on est tomber pile à l'endroit ou les expériences on été jeté. Dans un lac.

Stan: C'est à dire, ces fioles que vous avez dans les mains et le lendemain, on a commencé à ressentir les effet de la transformation.

**Le professeur Méphisto ouvris de grand yeux, surpris.**

Méphisto: Alors... Vous être en train de me dire que vous êtes tous devenu des vampires !

Kenny: Pas moi, j'ai déjà assez de ma malédiction, j'en veux pas une autre en plus !

Méphisto: Et quel est-elle ?

Stan: Professeur, on ne parle pas de ça !

Méphisto: Euuh O... Oui. Désolé, continuez.

Kyle: Comme on disais, après plusieurs recherche, on en as conclu qu'il restait peut-être des traces de ces expériences, on a donc été les chercher et on a penser que vous, vous pourriez les examiner et peut-être nous faire un antidote pour que nous redevenions normal.

Méphisto: Oui, je crois pouvoir faire ça, mais je vous avertis tout de suite, cela peux prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Craig: Tant qu'on peux redevenir normal, j'm'en fou.

Kyle: Combien de temps vous croyez que cela peux prendre ?

**Le professeur réfléchi un instant en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.**

Méphisto: Je dirais une semaine, peut-être un peu plus. Disons jours pour analyser tout ça et à peu près le même temps pour faire un antidote en assez grande quantité pour vous tous.

Cartman: Tant que ça !? Mais c'est beaucoup trop long !

Méphisto: Je sais, mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire et puis, vous avez dit que cela fesait plus d'un mois que vous étiez comme ça, donc une semaine ou un peu plus ne vous tueras pas.

Tweek: Mais c'est trop de pression !

Craig: Calme toi Tweek.

Tweek: Gah ! Je peux pas me calmer ! -Gnh- On va attendre trop longtemps pour redevenir normal et... C'EST BEAUCOUP TROP DE PRESSION ! GAAH !

Token: Excusez-le, il est toujours comme ça.

Méphisto: Oui bon. Hé bien si vous voulez bien me laisser, je vais m'y mettre maintenant.

Kyle: D'accord, merci professeur.

Méphisto: Oh, mais ce n'est rien et puis, cela me fait un très bon sujet pour mes expériences.

Stan: Nous allons revenir dans une semaine pour savoir comment ça avance, d'accord ?

Méphisto: Oui, oui, aller, oust !

**Les garçons sortirent avec un peu plus d'espoir, mais aussi une crainte que le professeur échoue. Le week end passa ensuite très lentement, trop lentement au goût des huit adolescents qui avaient hâte de redevenir humain. Les cours recommencèrent, les laissant oublier un peu leur stresse accumuler les dernier jours. Pendant la pose déjeuner, ils se regroupèrent dans la cafétéria pour parler tranquillement en mangent quand soudain, Kenny pris d'un maux de tête, pris cette dernière entre ses mains et accota ses coude sur la table.**

Stan: Hé Kenny, ça va ?

Kenny: Je... Je sais pas, j'me sens bizarre tout d'un coup.

**Inquiet, Stan regarda ses amis, au même moment, Kenny sursauta et mit rapidement ses mains devant sa bouche en se levant.**

Kenny: Les mecs... Je... Je crois que... Je commence à me transformer.

Kyle: Quoi ?! Mais ça se peux pas ! Ça nous a pris moins de 24h avant de se transformer ! **Fit-il en ****écarquillant les yeux.**

**Kenny ouvris légèrement la bouche vers ses amis pour leur montrer ses canines plus longue que la normal. Stan paniqua.**

Stan: Mais comment c'est possible ! Ça fait plus de 2 jours maintenant !

Kenny: J'en sais rien moi ! Mais là, j'ai la gorge qui brûle. **Dit-il en mettant une main sur sa gorge pour appuyer ses mots.**

Kyle: Entends... Bien sûr ! C'est sûrement a cause que tu avais déjà une malédiction et donc ça a pris plus de temps parce que celle-là essayais de la combattre pour se faire une place !

Craig: C'est pas un peu tirer par les cheveux ?!

Kyle: Oui, mais c'est la seule hypothèse plausible qui m'ait venu à l'esprit.

Tweek: Gah ! Ke... Kenny... Tes yeux !

**Les yeux du blond, habituellement d'un beau bleu ciel était maintenant écarlate. Kenny écarquilla les yeux puis les referma aussitôt pour que personne ne le vois.**

Kenny: Merde...

Stan: Viens ! On va à l'infirmerie.

**Le brun passa un bras autour de la taille du petit blond et mis son autre main sur son épaule pour pouvoir le guider puisqu'il avait garder ses yeux clôt. Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers les deux garçons qui marchaient coller, le blond avait mit ses deux mains devant son visage faisant croire qu'il s'était fait briser le nez ou qu'il pleurait.**

**Arrivé à l'infirmerie, comme toujours, il n'y avait personne. Stan pris deux poche de sang et décida de se rendre derrière l'école pour être à l'abri des regards curieux.**

Stan: Aller, boit ! Tu va voir, ça soulage. **Dit-il en lui tendant une poche de sang que le blond s'empressa de percer pour boire.**

**Le plus vieux des deux regarda son petit ami avaler le liquide rouge, avec tristesse. Au même moment, les autres arrivèrent en courant.**

Clyde: Y'a déjà des rumeurs qui se propagent comme quoi Kenny se serais fait buter.

Craig: Ouais et ce connard de Traviss s'amuse à en prendre les hommages.

Stan: L'enflure ! C'est moi qui vais le buter, bordel !

Kyle: Ça sert à rien Stan. Dit toi que quand tout le monde verra que Kenny va bien, Traviss va en prendre un sale coup !

Kenny: Ouais et c'est moi qui vais lui mettre ce coup ! **Dit-il en finissant le deuxième sac de sang.**

Kyle: Kenny !

Kenny: Bah quoi ?! Faut bien que je profite un peu de cette malédiction ! Comme ça il va me lâcher, bordel de merde ! T'inquiète je vais juste lui faire peur un peu. **Fit-il avec un sourire machiavélique tordant ses lèvres laissant voir ses canines pointu et son regard de démon. **

**Kenny ria à gorge déployer, pendant que ses amis reculaient tous d'un pas.**

Tweek: Gah ! Kenny est devenu fou !

Token: Quel genre de sang tu lui a donné, Stan ?

Stan: Euuuh... Je sais pas...

Cartman: Bah en tout cas, y'avais pas que du sang là dedans ! Ha ha ha !

Craig: Il faudrait peut-être aller avertir le vieux Méphisto qu'il fasse un peu plus d'antidote pour Kenny maintenant.

Kyle: Oui, on ira après les cours, mais en attendant. Kenny ? Es-ce que tu va mieux ?

Kenny: Oui, maintenant ça va...** Fit-il avec un sourire triste.**

**Kenny décida ensuite d'aller voir ce cher Traviss pour lui montrer qui allais être blessé ****après son passage****. Ils se promenèrent doucement dans les couloirs du lycée, aussi pour montrer que Kenny allait bien, mais que en plus, cette rumeur l'avait mit en pétard et qu'il était prêt à en découdre avec son ennemi. Aussitôt qu'ils le trouvèrent, l'autre garçon voulu ****s'****enfuir à toute jambes en voyant le regard menaçant de la petite bande d'amis.**

Kenny: Alors comme ça tu m'a péter le nez, hein Traviss ? C'est bizarre ! J'ai pourtant rien sentit, tu voudrais peut-être réessayer pour voir ?! **Dit-il en s'approchant du garçon face à lui qui était terroriser par les yeux rouge du blond que seul lui voyais. ****Un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.**

Traviss: Euuh non... Je euuh enfin... C'est que... **Bégaya**** t-il ****en avalant difficilement sa salive.**

Kenny: Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu !

Traviss: Euuh je euuh... Je voulais dire... Je... Je... C'était le mauvais nom ! Oui ! C'est ça ! Je me suis tromper de nom hé hé. Que je suis bête. Mais bon, tout va bien maintenant hein ?!... **Dit-il très rapidement, de la sueur lui coulant du front.**

Kenny: Oui, c'est sûrement ça. Aller, dégage et ne me fait plus chier ou sinon...

**Le blond attrapa le collet de son ennemi et leva le poing prêt à le frapper puis, il envoya son poing vers son visage et l'arrêta à quelques centimètre du nez du mauvais garçon.**

Kenny: C'est toi qui aura le nez briser et peut-être plus !

**Le garçon tremblais de tout ses membre, Kenny le relâcha et il tomba au sol. Il se releva a quatre pattes et partis en quatrième vitesses sous les rires des huit adolescents. Stan s'approcha de son petit copain qui repris sa couleur de yeux normal.**

Stan: Il me semblais que tu ne voulais pas d'une deuxième malédiction ?! **Ria t-il.**

Kenny: Oui, mais maintenant que je sais que y'a un antidote, autant en profiter ! Et puis c'est pas si mal après tout si je peu m'en servir pour faire fuir ce connard de Traviss-ti ! Ha ha ha ha !

Cartman: Ha ha ha ha ! Bien dit Kenny !

**Soudain, Kyle s'approcha de Cartman et lui pris le bras tout en lui donnant un coup de coude qui lui fit comprendre ce qu'il voulais. Cartman, avala sa salive et détourna la tête en rougissant.**

Cartman: Euuh... Les mecs... On a quelque chose a... vous dire, moi et Kyle...

**Tout le monde se tourna vers eux, les yeux rond comme des balles de golf. Jamais au grand jamais, Cartman. LE Éric Cartman qu'il connaissent tous, ne dirait, Kyle et lui ! Toujours avec la tête tourner dans une autre direction et les joue qui lui brûlait de plus en plus, il se gratta le bout du nez et avoua tout.**

Cartman: On sort ensemble... Voilà t'es content !?

Kyle: Oui !

**Le rouquin se mit face à face à son copain et l'embrassa ce qui déconnecta tout les neurones qui n'avait pas déjà grillé. Quant aux autres, ils étaient complètement statufié devant la scène qui se déroulais devant eux. Kyle Broflovski embrassais Éric Cartman ! Qui l'aurais cru ?! (NDA: MOIIII ! x3)**

Kenny: Putain ! Les mecs... Je crois que je suis mort ! Je vois Kyle et Cartman en train de s'embrasser...

Stan: Pareil pour moi vieux...

Token: Les morsures des chauve-souries on eu raison de nous, les mecs.

Tweek: GAAAHHH !

**Clyde tomba dans les pommes.**

Cartman: Tiens ! Je te l'avais dit qu'ils le prendrais comme ça ! **Fit-il en repoussant son petit-ami.**

**Cartman s'éloigna après avoir lancé un regard a noir a ses amis qui étaient toujours sous le choc.**

Kyle: Cartman, attends ! Merde, les gars ! Vous savez combien de temps ça m'a pris avant de le convaincre de vous le dire ?!

**Kyle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient encore figé et qu'il ne l'écoutaient pas. Il claqua des doigts plusieurs fois devant leur visages pour les réveiller.**

Kyle: HÉÉOOO ! Les mecs !

Kenny: Hein ? Euuh oui, désolé Kyle ! C'est juste que j'ai cru te voir embrasser Cartman ! Ha ha ha ! Tu te rend conte ! Cartman ! Ha ha ha.

Kyle: C'était vrai ! **Lança t-il rageusement en grinçant des dents.**

Stan: Attends. Tu veux dire que tu sort vraiment avec Cartman ?! Notre Éric Cartman !? Mais t'es tomber sur la tête, Kyle ?! Il t'a hypnotisé ou quoi ?

Kyle: NONN ! Je l'aime vraiment ! Je croyais pouvoir conter sur vous, mais finalement... C'est Éric qui avaient raison.

Kenny: T'a dit Éric ?!

Kyle: Oui, ET ALORS !? Sa vous dérange tant que ça ? Éric, Éric, Éric ! Si vous ne faisiez que minimement attention à son comportement, vous verriez qu'il a changé ! On sort ensemble depuis plus de 7 mois maintenant et il n'a jamais voulu vous le dire parce qu'il me disait que vous alliez mal le prendre et vous moquer de nous comme vous venez de le faire ! Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit au bonheur que vous avez avec vos petit copain, moi aussi j'aimerais être avec le miens, se tenir par la main et s'embrasser comme vous le faites, mais il s'agit de Cartman et il faudra que vous vous y fassiez parce que je l'aime !

Kenny: Je... Je suis désolé Kyle.

Stan: Ouais moi aussi vieux.

Kyle: C'est pas à moi qu'il faut que vous vous excusiez, mais à Cartman ! C'est lui qui a le plus souffert. Il s'est ouvert à vous après que j'ai réussi à le convaincre et vous, tout ce que vous trouver à faire, c'est de vous moquer !

**Les garçons hochèrent tous la tête, Token donna un coup à Clyde pour qu'il se réveil puis, ils essayèrent de retrouver Cartman. Ils le retrouvèrent rapidement dans la classe, seul et lui demandèrent pardon et le félicitèrent même pour leur couple.**

Cartman: Ouais, bon ça va, mais c'est juste pour Kyle que je vous pardonne aussi facilement sinon, vous vous seriez prosterné à mes pieds ! **Dit-il un sourire carnassier.**

Kenny: Kyle ? T'es sûr qu'il a changer ?

Kyle: Bah oui ! La preuve, il vous pardonne !

Kenny: Ça paraît que l'amour rend aveugle... **Fit-il, une goutte de sueur sur le front.**

**Les cours se terminèrent et les huit adolescents passèrent voir le professeur Méphisto pour le prévenir de la transformation soudaine de Kenny. ****Le vieux professeur leur dit cependant qu'il avait déjà prévu une assez grande quantité au cas ou il arriverais quelque chose dans ce genre là et ils repartirent donc, soulagé. En marchant, ils commencèrent à se poser quelques questions les tracassant.**

Clyde: Hé ! Vous croyez que ça va faire mal de redevenir humain ?

Craig: Bah si on a pas eu mal en se transformant, pourquoi sa nous ferais mal pour l'inverse ?

Kyle: Peut-être le fait que les canines vont rentrer un peu, va nous causer une petite douleur comme si on avais une dent qui poussais, mais sinon je crois pas, non.

Tweek: -Gnh- J'aime pas quand j'ai une dent qui pousse ! C'est trop inconfortable et sa fait mal !

Token: Mais là, ça va être le contraire, Tweek.

**Kenny qui se trouvais derrière le groupe, s'aperçut que les lacets de ses souliers étaient détacher, il s'arrêta sans que les autre ne s'en aperçoivent et se baissa pour les rattacher. Au même moment, un panneau publicitaire qui se trouvait tout en haut d'un édifice craqua et tomba. Le bruit alerta les autres garçon qui commencèrent à paniquer en ne voyant pas Kenny, Surtout Stan qui essaya d'appeler son blond.**

Stan: KENNY ?! KENNYYY !

Kenny: Je... Je... Je vais bien ! **Lança t-il en sortant de derrière le panneau, aussi étonné que ses amis.**

Kyle: Merde Kenny ! Tu nous as fait peur !

**Stan courra vers son petit-copain et le pris dans ses bras.**

Stan: J'étais certain que tu était encore mort !

Kenny: Bah, moi aussi en faite, c'est vraiment étrange ! D'habitude, ce panneau m'aurais frapper de plein fouet, mais là...

Token: Elle t'a peut-être manquer cette fois.  
Kenny: Non justement ! Ma malédiction ne me manque jamais, c'est une mal-chance qui me colle a la peau depuis toujours à... À moins que... Kyle ! T'a dit aujourd'hui que ma malédiction c'était peut-être battu contre celle du vampire, non ?

Kyle: Euuh oui, mais ou veux-tu en venir ?

Kenny: Hé bien, c'est sûrement impossible, mais... Je crois que ma malédiction a été complètement détruite ! **Fit-il en souriant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.**

Stan: Tu crois qu'elle est partis pour de bon ? **Sourie t-il.**

Kenny: J'en sais rien, mais ce qui viens de se produire, ça c'était jamais passé avant, je serais mort sur le coup, c'est un miracle que je n'ai rien eu ! Si j'avais encore ma malédiction et que j'aurais quand même réussi a évité le panneau quand il est tombé, il se serais pencher sur moi pour me tuer de toute façon.

**En tombant, le panneau était tombé de coter et ne c'était pas complètement coucher a plat, il c'était accoter sur un coin du mur d'une ruelle devant le pauvre blond qui aurai pus être aplatis comme une crêpe si le gigantesque morceau de métal ne c'était pas arrêter.**

Stan: Mais c'est super comme nouvelle !

Kenny: Oui ! Reste plus qu'a savoir que si c'est vraiment le cas qu'elle est complètement disparu, quand je redeviendrais humain, va t-elle réapparaître ou me laisser tranquille ?

Stan: Espérons que non.

**Le petit blond hocha la tête puis, il repartirent tous fatigué vers chez leur chez sois. Cependant, Stan arrêta son petit ami avant qu'il ne continu son chemin, l'attrapant par la main.**

Stan: Tu veux venir dormir chez moi ce soir ?

Kenny: Oh ? D'accord !

**Sans se lâcher la main, les deux garçons arrivèrent chez le brun et montèrent à sa chambre, mais avant d'en passer la porte, Stan attrapa l'épaule du blond et le retourna pour l'embrasser passionnément. Attrapant la taille de Kenny d'une main, il poussa la porte de l'autre main, ils entrèrent puis il referma la porte avec son pied. Le blond avait enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son amoureux et marchais de dos vers le lit de ce dernier. Ils tombèrent, l'un par dessus l'autre sur le matelas doux, tout en continuant de s'embrasser.**

Stan: Kenny je...

Kenny: Je sais. **Chuchotât-il en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres qu'il venais tout juste de quitter. **Avoue que t'avait cette idée depuis le début, petit pervers !

Stan: Hé hé hé ! Peut-être.

**Stan passa sa main dans les cheveux dorée de son petit-ami tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieur puis, il la lécha et l'entra dans la bouche ouverte pour que les deux consœur se rejoignent. Kenny retira la veste de son copain et la jeta au sol, il passa ses jambes sous les fesses si sexy du jeune homme qu'il aimais et ses mains sur sa nuque les laissant se balader ici et là dans son dos légèrement musclé. Le plus vieux passa sa main libre sous le pull orange de l'autre et le lui retira faisant de même pour le t-shirt qui se retrouva rapidement au pied du lit avec le reste des vêtements. Kenny étant maintenant torse nu, Stan en profita pour promener sa main sur les quelques muscles de son torse, allant rapidement trouver un petit bout de chair sensible. Le maltraitant doucement, après quelques instants, il fit le même traitement à l'autre. Quittant une nouvelle fois les lèvres si tentatrice, il laissa quelques baisés sur le menton, remontent vers le lobe d'oreille pour le mordiller lui aussi, le lécher et le sucer, retirant quelque gémissement sexy du petit blond sous lui. Ce dernier, replia l'une de ses jambe pour aller frotter l'entre-jambe de son homme déjà éveillé, le faisant grogner doucement. Kenny se décida à retirer le t-shirt devenant bien trop encombrant et fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse devant lui. Stan avait déjà lâcher les petit bouton de plaisir et glissais lentement ses doigts vers l'entre-jambe durcissant du plus jeune, ne faisant que l'effleurer légèrement. Kenny se releva sur ses coude et attrapa la nuque de Stan le rapprochant pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, le baiser se fesait plus ardent, plus amoureux, remplis de désir des deux garçons. Sans quitter ses lèvres si délicieuses, Stan entrepris de baisser le pantalon de son amant puis, le retira entièrement. Il passa l'une de ses main sur le boxer déformé et sur les cuisses faisant frissonner l'autre d'envie et laissa son autre main comme appuie pour ne pas complètement tomber sur le petit blond. Soulevant un peu le tissu, il y entra sa main baladeuse et alla caresser l'érection.**

Kenny: Mmmh ah ! **Gémit-il dans la bouche du brun.**

**Stan sourie aux réactions trop mignonne de son petit-ami, le faisant durcir encore plus. Il retira complètement la prison de tissu l'envoyant valser au sol. Puis, il délaissa la bouche du garçon en mordant sa lèvres inférieur et s'abaissa pour embrasser le corps du blond, allant toujours de plus en plus bas. Il arriva enfin au membre dressé qu'il embrassa doucement et entama de léger mouvements de vas et viens avec sa main, laissant l'autre se balader sur les abdos et les muscles de ce corps qui lui faisant tant envie. Allant de plus en plus vite, recueillant de petit cries de plaisir et des gémissements à faire bander même un hétéro. Stan regardait le visage rougissant de Kenny en se léchant les lèvres, ce qu'il pouvais être sexy comme ça, pensa le brun en continuant son traitement. Il décida finalement de prendre l'objet de ses désir en bouche écoutent les moindre réactions, cries et gémissement de son copain.**

Kenny: Han han ! Aah ! Sta... Aaaahnnn !

Stan: Mmh ? **Fit-il la bouche pleine.**

Kenny: Je... Je vais mmh...

**Au moment ou Kenny allait venir, Stan mit son pouce au bout de l'érection gorger de sang, empêchant le blond de se vider, le faisant grogner de mécontentement. Le brun présenta trois doigts au plus jeune qui respirait difficilement, il les pris cependant en bouche, les humidifiant rapidement pour passer à la suite. Après cela fait, le brun écarta les jambes douce et fine pour aller chatouiller l'intimité brûlante de Kenny et inséra deux doigt d'un coup.**

Kenny: Aaah ! **Gémit-il de douleur cette fois.**

**Pour les deux garçons, c'****était**** leur première expérience sexuelle, ni ****l'****un ni l'autre ne savaient vraiment comment s'y prendre, ils y allaient à ****l'instinct. Stan adoucie ses mouvements****, ****rajoutant le troisième doigt après quelques minutes, mais n'en pouvant plus, il essaya de trouver ce point qui ferait monter son petit-ami au septième ciel. Réussissant à obtenir un crie plus fort que les autres, il frappa de plus en plus fort la prostate de son petit blond adoré qui vins sans le prévenir, éclaboussant son visage de sa semence. Kenny ****ria doucement**** en voyant le visage de son copain, recouvert de sperme, il le rapprocha et lécha sa propre semence pour le nettoyer, terminant avec un doux baiser ****sur ses lèvres****. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, le blondinet essaya de retirer le jeans, seul tissu restant sur son apollon, mais ce fût finalement ce dernier qui le retira lui même et positionna son membre à l'entrer de Kenny, le pénétra****nt**** doucement.**

Stan: Ça va ?

Kenny: Mmmh... Oui. **Dit-il en serrant les dents.**

**Arrivé au fond Stan s'arrêta et ne fit plus un mouvement, attendant le signal du blond qui ne tarda pas. Aussitôt, le brun entama des mouvement de bassin sensuel, allant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Kenny essayais de retenir en vain ses gémissement qui ne faisait qu'augmenté.**

Kenny: Aaah ! Ouii ouiii ! Hann HAN ! Stan ! Plus vite mmmmh !

Stan: Chuuut. **Fit-il doucement.**

**Kenny dû mettre ses mains devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier trop fort, décevant, cependant, un peu le brun qui adorait les petit crie sexy du blond. Stan mit encore quelques coups de bassin avant de sentir se resserrer l'anneau de chair autour de son membre, les faisant jouir ensemble dans un crie d'extase. Stan tomba sur le corps de son amour qui essayait de reprendre une respiration normal. Après quelques instants, le brun se releva et se retira pour se coucher ensuite au coter du plus jeune qui, d'un coup, sursauta.**

Stan: Kenny ? Que-ce qu'il y a ?

Kenny: Tu sent pas une odeur... De sang ? **Dit-il en se retournant vers le brun, les yeux rouge.**

**Stan leva les couverture et vis, pas qu'un peu, mais une assez grande quantité de sang sur les draps blanc. Quelques goutte coulant encore de l'anus du blond.**

Stan: Merde ! Désolé !

Kenny: Ça va. C'est pas très grave et puis, c'est normal la première fois, non ?

Stan: Oui, enfin, je crois.

**Kenny essaya de se lever, mais la douleur le cloua au lit, Stan dû l'aider pour pouvoir changer les draps et jeter ceux-là pour ne laisser aucune trace.**

**Ils se couchèrent ensuite et s'endormirent aussitôt après un long baiser et quelques mots.**

Kenny: Je t'aime Stan.

Stan: Moi aussi je t'aime, bonne nuit mon ange.

**Le reste des jours passèrent rapidement, après plus d'une semaine d'attente, ils retournèrent tous chez le professeur Méphisto pour savoir s'ils allaient enfin pouvoir redevenir humain.**

Méphisto: Oui ! C'est fait ! Je crois que cela devrais aller, tenez, buvez ça ! **Fit-il en leur tendant tous, des fioles remplis d'un liquide jaune pisse.**

**Stan fouilla dans sa poche et après s'être assurer que l'objet qu'il cherchais y était encore, il bu la potion d'un goût terriblement amer. Les huit garçon ne sentirent aucun changement prouvant que ça avait fonctionné. **

Kyle: Vous sentez quelque chose vous ?

Cartman: Non ! Rien !

Craig: J'suis certain que ça n'a pas marché.

Tweek: Gaah ! Ça veux dire qu'on va rester comme ça pour toujours !?

Kenny: Non ! Ça a marché ! Touché vos dents !

Clyde: Hé c'est vrai ! On n'est plus des vampires !

Tous: OUAIS !

**Les adolescents sautèrent de joie, se faisant des câlin et se claquant dans les mains. Enfin, leur enfer était terminé pour de bon. Stan pris son blond dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément pour montrer son contentement, mais ce dernier paraissait légèrement triste.**

Stan: Ça ne va pas Kenny ?

Kenny: Oh ? Oui ça va t'inquiète.

Stan: Si c'est a cause que tu crois que j'ai oublier ton secret et ben c'est pas le cas !

Kenny: Quoi ?! Tu t'en souvient ?

Kyle: Hé ! Moi aussi !

Craig: Ouais, je crois qu'on s'en rappel tous en fait.

Kenny: C'est cool ! Même si je suis sûr que ça ne dura pas.

**Stan sortis un petit bout de papier des sa poche arrière et le montra à son petit-copain qui se mit à sourire.**

Stan: Je crois pas que je vais oublier.

**Sur le bout de papier était écrit en grande lettres « Très Important ! Kenny est immortel pour de vrai ! À ne pas oublier pour ne pas faire de peine à mon ange ! Signé: Stan »**

Stan: Je me suis dit que si jamais je venais à oublier, j'aurais toujours ce papier qui me le rappellerais !

Kenny: Merci Stan.

Stan: Je t'aime mon Kenny et je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui pourrais te faire pleurer sinon, je m'en voudrais à mort !

Kenny: Hé hé, moi aussi je t'aime !

**Ils s'embrassèrent devant leur amis qui les regardaient, heureux pour eux. Cartman se rapprocha doucement de Kyle et le retourna pour embrasser, lui aussi, la personne qu'il aimait tant, ce qui ne déplus pas du tout au rouquin qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir passer ses bras autour du cou du grand baraqué.**

**Tout revins enfin à la normal pour les jeune de South Park, même si, dans cette petite ville du Colorado, rien n'est jamais vraiment normal. Mais c'était quand même plus que ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Pendant les 4 jours qui suivirent, Kenny ne mourut pas une seule fois, prouvant pour de bon que sa malédiction était définitivement disparue. Malgré ça, toute cette aventure leur avaient appris une chose... Les vampires existent !**

•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○• **FIN**•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○•◘○

**Donc c'est ça j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir votre avis ! Elle conte beaucoup pour moi et ça m'encourage à écrire de nouvelle fic !**

**Zoubis et j'espère, à bientôt ! =D**

**Kenny: Hé Ho ! Attends une minute moumoute ! Tu fini ça comme ça !? Rien de plus !? Pas d'épilogue ou un peu de dialogue de fin !? Mais c'est nul !**

**Moi: Euuuh...**

**Cartman: Ouais ! T'aurais pu te forcer sur ce coup là ! C'est complètement naze ton truc !**

**Moi: TT_TT'' ….. Je sais mais euuuuhhh... J'ai plus d'idée...**

**Stan: Aller fait un effort. Je suis certain que tu va trouver ou demande au lecteur se qu'il veulent voir pour un prochain chapitre !**

**Moi: Mais non ! Si je fait un autre chapitre ça va me prendre une ÉTERNITÉ avant de pouvoir publié !**

**Cartman: Bah alors démerde toi pour finir celui-là en beauté !**

**Moi: La honte... Je me fait remonté les bretelles par Cartman... TT_TT''**

**Cartman: Quoi ? Que-ce que tu veux dire par « La honte » ?**

**Kenny: Juste que t'es pas mieux gros lard ! Ha ha ha ha ha !**

**Cartman: Kiiinniiiiii !**

**Moi: Bon ok ! J'ai une idée ! *¬***

**Kyle: J'aime pas ça...**

**Kenny et Kyle tombèrent enceinte et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! **

**Fin !**

**Moi: Alors ? ça vous plais ça comme fin ?! *w***

**Kenny: …...**

**Kyle: …... Pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait !**

**Cartman: …..**

**Stan: …..**

**Moi: Hé hé. Bon ! Review pleaseuuuhhh ! =3**


End file.
